Paragraphe
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: Suite à un concours de circonstances, Seto Kaiba se retrouve redevable envers la petite de sœur de Wheeler. Elle refuse son argent et lui demande une tout autre requête: une partie de duel de monstre.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Bon ben voilà je me suis décidé à écrire cette fic que j'avais imaginé il y a bien longtemps (à mes époques Yugioh en fait). Elle met principalement en scène deux de mes personnages préférés de Yugioh, à savoir Serenity et Seto Kaiba.

Petite précision : cette n'est pas encore terminée. Donc la taille des chapitres et la fréquence de publication des chapitres sera forcément irrégulières. Et je m'en excuse d'avance. Mais sachez que les commentaires et suivis influent sur le rythme de publication parce que, tout bêtement, ils me rappellent de bosser sur ma fic. A l'inverse, si cette fic n'emballe pas grand monde, ben y'a des risques que je l'oublie et que je passe à autre chose. J'écris pour moi mais également pour vous lecteurs : aucun intérêt à finir un projet qui n'emballe personne :-(

Bref j'arrête tout le blabla et vous laisse lire le premier chapitre ^^.

Tisiphone-Edge

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1.<strong>

Depuis qu'elle vivait avec Joey, la vie de Serenity s'était brusquement chargée : son grand frère avait un sérieux problème avec la propreté. Et même s'il s'était appliqué à faire plus d'effort, Serenity comprit vite qu'il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

Cependant, aussi chargée que sa vie était, elle était paradoxalement plus entrainante. Chaque jour était promesse de bonheur et avait son lot d'aventure. Et puis malgré ses petits défauts, Joey restait le meilleur grand frère du monde. Il faisait absolument tout son possible pour la rendre heureuse. Entre la gâter niveau cadeau et les petites attentions au quotidien, Serenity ne savait presque plus où donner de la tête.

Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus avec Joey, c'était qu'il ne la laissait jamais de côté. Il l'emmenait toujours avec lui lorsqu'il retrouvait ses amis. Si au début Serenity se sentait être de trop lors de ces réunions, les amis de son frère lui avaient fait sentir qu'elle était entièrement des leurs.

Serenity sourit face au bilan de sa vie puis retourna à son activité première, à savoir observer la partie de carte opposant son frère à Yugi. Assise à la caisse de la boutique, Serenity profita de l'absence de clients pour apprendre quelques stratégies.

Lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'enjeu ou de vie à la clé, le duel de monstre s'avérait être un jeu plutôt amusant.

Le carillon teinta et tous quittèrent des yeux la table. Une paire de botte en cuir pénétra le magasin suivit d'une longue silhouette toute de couleurs froides vêtue.

- Oh mais c'est Makuba, sourit gentiment Yugi. Comment vas-tu ?

- Salut Yugi ! S'exclama le garçon. Joey...

- Hey Makuba ! Répondit Joey. Rassure-moi, ton frère n'est pas là... Aïe ! Ok ça va, j'arrête.

Téa lui lâcha l'oreille avant de sourire à Makuba.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans le coin ? Demanda Tristan.

- Une offre, répondit malicieusement le cadet des Kaiba.

- Une offre ? répéta Yugi.

- Ou une invitation plutôt, précisa le garçon. Mon frère vient de mettre au point un nouveau système de duel de monstre et il aurait besoin de duelliste aguerri pour le tester. Alors je lui ai proposé vos noms, à toi et à Joey. Ça vous intéresse ?

- Et comment que ça nous intéresse ! S'exclama Joey. Toujours partant quand il s'agit de duels !

- D'accord, confirma Yugi. Mais où doit-on se rendre ?

- Et quand ? ajouta Joey.

- Euh quelque chose comme... aujourd'hui ? A la Kaiba Corp ? Hésita Makuba. Ou demain si vous préférez ?

- Non aujourd'hui c'est bien, le rassura Yugi. Joey ça te va ?

- Parfait ! S'exclama le blond en se relevant.

Makuba sourit, satisfait.

- Hm, excuse-moi Makuba, l'interrompit Serenity.

Le garçon se tourna vers elle, interrogateur.

- Est-ce qu'on le droit d'assister à ces tests ? Je veux dire juste comme spectateur ?

Makuba haussa le deuxième sourcil, étonné. Serenity se sentit toute penaude. Avec le temps, Makuba ressemblait de plus en plus à son grand frère. Il devenait _intimidant_.

- Ben normalement... non !

- Hé ! S'écria Joey. Si c'est comme ça moi je ne viens pas !

- Je suis désolé Makuba, intervint Yugi. Mais je suis d'accord avec Joey. Je préfèrerais avoir mes amis avec moi.

Makuba soupira avant de secouer la tête.

- C'est ce qui me semblait. Impossible de vous séparer.

Il releva ensuite la tête en souriant.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai négocié avec mon frère pour une petite exception. Vous pourrez assister aux tests.

- Merci beaucoup Makuba !

Serenity s'inclina poliment et Makuba lui demanda d'arrêter, très gêné.

- Bon ben maintenant que tout est dit on peut y aller tout de suite alors.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Yugi. Allons-y ensemble les amis.

Téa et Makuba sortirent les premiers, suivit de Serenity et de Tristan. Yugi et Joey les rejoignirent peu après, le temps pour eux de ranger leurs decks. Makuba ouvrit la marche et les guida jusqu'à l'entreprise familiale : la Kaiba Corporation.

Serenity leva les yeux vers l'énorme tour qui leur faisait face. Et dire qu'un homme d'à peine 21 ans siégeait à son sommet. Serenity baissa les yeux. Elle se sentait vraiment toute petite maintenant.

Makuba les fit entrer, tout en leur présentant un peu chaque niveau et le travail effectué par les scientifiques. Il les conduisit ensuite vers l'accueil pour qu'ils reçoivent chacun un badge de visiteur.

Puis tandis que chacun se mit à accrocher son badge, une agitation se fit entendre au deuxième point d'accueil. Un homme d'un certain âge et à l'allure impeccable s'acharnait sur la standardiste et cette dernière semblait visiblement dépassée par la situation, le front brillant de sueur et prête à fondre en larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Intervint Makuba en interrogeant l'hôtesse.

- Je ne sais pas monsieur, lâcha la femme à bout de nerf. Ce monsieur n'arrête pas de me demander quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il me raconte.

- Monsieur ? Demanda Makuba.

L'homme se tourna vers le cadet des Kaiba avant de parler à toute vitesse. Makuba cligna des yeux avant de soupirer et de se tenir la tête, exaspéré.

- Que se passe-t-il Makuba ? S'enquit Yugi.

- Cet homme, commença Makuba. Il est coréen. Et je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il raconte. Et il y a peut-être des chances pour qu'il ait rendez-vous avec mon frère. Mais si jamais je lui amène la mauvaise personne...

- Euh...je crois qu'il dit qu'il est attendu pour une réunion avec des scientifiques, intervint avec prudence Serenity.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

- Mais il a oublié à quel étage se déroule la réunion, finit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Mais comment tu sais ça ? S'exclama Joey. A moins que...

- Attends Serenity, ne me dis pas que...

- Tu sais parler coréen ?! S'exclama la bande, en chœur.

Serenity cligna des yeux avant de d'acquiescer. Ils semblaient tous ahuris. Elle se tourna vers le monsieur et lui souffla quelques mots. L'homme lui tendit son badge et Serenity le lui rendit en lui indiquant l'ascenseur. Elle lui rendit poliment son sourire avant de se retourner vers ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Que sa réunion avait lieu au dix septième étage. C'est bien là-bas que se trouve la salle des réunions ?

- T'as retenu ? S'étonna Makuba.

- Tu viens juste de nous en parler, rétorqua doucement Serenity. Difficile de l'oublier.

- Bah moi j'avais oublié, objecta bêtement Joey en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque.

Serenity rit doucement devant l'air bougon de son frère avant de lui sourire. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu être utile pour une fois.

- En tout cas, c'est une veine que tu aies été présente ! Conclut Makuba. Bon je pense qu'on peut y aller.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Objectif: le vingt neuvième étage. Serenity fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un ascenseur en verre et qu'il donnait sur l'extérieur. Elle se mit à observer avec enthousiasme l'horizon se dévoiler à elle et les gens devenir de plus en plus petits. Elle se tourna vers son frère et le remercia mentalement de lui avoir rendu la vue. Joey vint à sa rencontre et se posa à ses côtés.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais parler le coréen ?

- Avec maman on a dû beaucoup voyager. Pour trouver un bon chirurgien, justifia Serenity. Et comme elle ne pouvait pas laisser son travail, elle demandait toujours à être mutée. Pour des périodes allant de deux à cinq ans. Alors j'ai dû m'adapter.

- Alors tu sais parler d'autres langues ?

- Le mandarin, l'anglais et le français. Et quelques bribes de hindi, sourit Serenity.

- Je ne savais pas, souffla Joey. Il y a tellement de chose que je ne sais pas de toi.

Serenity perdit lentement son sourire et observa le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Joey et elle avaient été séparés pendant tellement de temps. Il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'ils ignoraient l'un de l'autre. Joey avait dû endurer un père alcoolique et dépressif pendant qu'elle, vivait avec une mère dynamique et attentionnée mais très souvent prise par son travail.

- Ren ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis super fier de toi !

Serenity s'étonna avant de rougir de plaisir et de se blottir contre son frère. Ils avaient maintenant la possibilité de rattraper le temps perdu. Serenity se détacha de sa contemplation lorsque l'ascenseur ralentit et se bloqua. Ils étaient arrivés.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de développement, Makuba expliqua à Yugi et à Joey les règles du nouveau système. Il s'agissait d'un jeu virtuel de duel de monstre tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, sauf que les points de vie restant à la fin d'un duel étaient conservés au début de l'autre. Le but du jeu était de démasquer le boss parmi des centaines de personnages, sachant qu'à chaque personne battue, une énigme était posée, dont la réponse constituait un indice quant à la localisation du boss.

- En gros, Yugi et Joey devront ruser pour éviter de disputer des duels inutiles et conserver un maximum leurs points de vie, réfléchit Téa.

- Exactement. Seto voulait mettre au point un jeu alliant instinct de survie, stratégie et intelligence.

- Ça promet d'être marrant, s'enthousiasma Yugi.

- Ouais c'est sûr, acquiesça Joey. T'es prêt mon pote ? »

Yugi hocha vigoureusement la tête et les deux s'installèrent à leurs places respectives avant de poser des casques sur leurs têtes et de débuter la partie. Ils pouvaient choisir entre poursuivre le donjon seul et lutter à deux. Le choix fut vite fait pour les deux compagnons.

Makuba entraina le reste de la bande dans une pièce adjacente où une télé géante retranscrivait l'intérieur du jeu. Pour l'instant le décor ressemblait à ne pas s'y méprendre à une ruelle de Domino Ville. Serenity croisa ses mains contre sa poitrine et se mit à encourager son frère. Même si ce n'était qu'un simple jeu, elle voulait que Joey le gagne. Elle voulait le voir, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Tristan vint se placer à côté d'elle.

- Tu sais Serenity, tu m'as vraiment étonné tout à l'heure, souffla le brun.

Serenity se tourna vers lui, un peu perdue. De ce fait, elle put voir en même temps que Téa et Makuba n'étaient plus là.

- Je ne savais que tu parlais le coréen, poursuivit le garçon. Tu es pleine de surprise !

Tristan se gratta ensuite l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

- En fait ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je... enfin je voulais savoir si...

Son ami ne put terminer sa phrase : Makuba venait de débouler dans la pièce, le souffle court. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, elle crut voir son regard s'éclairer.

- Dis-moi Serenity, est-ce que tu parles bien le coréen ?

- Eh bien je me débrouille, balbutia la rouquine.

- Comprendre une conversation et la traduire c'est dans tes cordes alors ? La pressa Makuba.

- Euh je crois que oui. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes...

Serenity n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Makuba l'emmenait hors de la salle, sous le regard dépité et choqué de Tristan.

- Mais Makuba, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Demanda-t-elle sur le chemin.

- En fait, il faudrait que tu nous rendes service à mon frère et moi. Un service vital et urgent, précisa le jeune homme.

L'urgence de la situation acheva de convaincre Serenity. Elle hocha la tête pour l'inviter à poursuivre. Si elle pouvait être utile.

- Enfin voilà, mon frère doit rencontrer de riches entrepreneurs coréens en vue de favoriser l'exportation du duel de monstre en Corée du Sud. Mais le problème c'est que le traducteur qu'on a engagé n'est toujours pas arrivé et Seto est censé les rencontrer dans quinze minutes. Et c'est là que tu entres en jeu.

- Attends Makuba, paniqua Serenity en réalisant ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Une telle réunion suppose une connaissance de vocabulaire technique. Et je n'ai pas un tel niveau.

- Mais si ! La rassura Makuba. Tu seras parfaite pour l'emploi ! Et puis c'est juste histoire de faire connaissance là. Laisser une bonne impression et tout le patatra !

- Non tu m'en demandes trop, supplia Serenity. Si cette réunion se passe mal par ma fau...

- Ben ça sera toujours moins terrible que pas de réunion du tout, trancha Makuba. Bon maintenant suis moi !

Serenity abandonna devant la détermination de Makuba et se laissa conduire vers l'ascenseur. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Makuba. Ils s'étaient souvent croisés mais n'avaient que très rarement parlé. Serenity ne savait pas du tout comment se conduire avec lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non.

- Si tu t'inquiète pour Tristan, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Makuba, une lueur malicieuse au fond du regard. Téa doit être entrain de lui expliquer la situation.

Serenity rougit... de honte. A aucun moment elle n'avait songé à Tristan. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'elle y pensait qu'est-ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire plutôt ?

- En tout cas tu nous sauves vraiment la mise, soupira Makuba en relâchant ses épaules. Tu n'imagines même pas combien Seto peut être effrayant dans ces moments-là.

- Ton frère ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de perdre le contrôle, remarqua Serenity.

- Tu n'imagines même pas, souffla Makuba de dépit. Ça aurait été un mois de cris, de hurlement et de personnels virés à coup de pied... Enfin, le plus important c'est que la réunion se déroule bien.

Serenity sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir. Alors si la réunion se passe mal à cause d'elle... Son angoisse naissante fut délogée par un grand point d'interrogation lorsqu'elle réalisa que l'ascenseur ne montait pas mais descendait.

- Dis Makuba, où est-ce qu'on va là ? J'aurais crû que le bureau de ton frère serait au sommet de la tour. Pas dans le rez-de-chaussée...

- Tu n'y es pas du tout, s'éclaira Makuba. On se dirige vers le parking. Seto doit être entrain de nous attendre. Pour t'emmener sur le lieu du rendez-vous.

- Comment ça **m**'emmener sur le lieu du rendez-vous ? Quel lieu de rendez-vous ? Paniqua Serenity. Et tu ne viens pas toi ?

Makuba l'ignora délibérément, poussa la porte du parking sous terrain. Mais Serenity le retint fermement par le manche et le supplia du regard. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule face à des inconnus. Et Seto Kaiba faisait définitivement partie de la case inconnue.

- Non je ne serais pas là, répondit Makuba d'une voix très douce mais ferme. J'ai d'autres obligations qui m'attendent.

Serenity lâcha son manche, presque trahit et fixa ses pieds. Puis elle sentit ses deux mains tirés vers l'avant. Makuba les tenaient entre les siennes, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tout de passera bien, Serenity ! Tu seras parfaite ! Et ne t'en fais pas : j'ai fait promettre à Seto de bien te traiter.

Serenity observa Makuba dans le blanc des yeux. Il disait la vérité. Il était sincère. Serenity acquiesça pour signifier son accord et ils reprirent la route. Elle s'était engagée, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Seto Kaiba les attendait près d'une voiture rouge très tape à l'œil. Il semblait agité et n'arrêtait pas de consulter sa montre d'un geste agacé.

- On est là Seto ! L'interpella Makuba en faisant un grand signe de la main.

Kaiba arrêta de faire les cents pas et jeta un regard en leur direction. Il braqua son œil en particulier sur elle et Serenity baissa la tête, intimidée. Il avait un toujours le même regard révolver.

Mais de sa nature calme et maîtresse d'elle-même, Serenity s'avança vers l'homme et s'inclina poliment. Il la dévisagea un instant avant de se tourner vers son petit frère. Il semblait l'interroger. Makuba hocha la tête d'un air confirmé et Kaiba soupira avant de s'adresser à elle par ce simple mot :

- Monte !

Serenity s'exécuta et monta à l'avant du véhicule dont Makuba tenait la portière grande ouverte. La porte se referma derrière elle et Serenity attacha sa ceinture de sécurité. Kaiba monta sans plus tarder côté conducteur et fit trembler le moteur. Ils étaient partis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le chemin se fit dans un silence pesant. Kaiba était concentré sur la route. Serenity en profita pour observer le paysage. Le ciel était dégagé et défilait sous ses yeux un horizon citadin, rempli de bâtiment tous plus semblables les uns que les autres.

- C'est moi ! Est-ce que nos hôtes sont arrivés ?

Serenity sursauta et se tourna vers Kaiba qui venait de parler _tout seul_ ? Puis elle réalisa qu'il parlait au téléphone, par hauts parleurs incrustés. Serenity ne savait même pas que ce genre de technologie existait.

- Non pas encore monsieur, répondit une voix. Mais ils ne devraient plus tarder monsieur.

- Je sais, soupira Kaiba. En attendant préparez un ensemble féminin pour l'occasion.

- Quelle taille monsieur ?

- Quelle taille ?

Serenity mit du temps à comprendre qu'il venait de s'adresser à elle. Elle sursauta mais répondit.

- 1m60 Rolland. Et faites vite, précisa Kaiba.

- Bien monsieur. Ce sera prêt monsieur.

La connexion coupa et Serenity cligna des yeux.

- Excusez-moi, osa Serenity. Mais pourquoi vous m'avez demandé ma taille ?

Kaiba haussa un sourcil avant de lorgner sur sa tenue d'un air entendu. Serenity rougit et comprit de quoi il en retournait. Elle ne pouvait pas assister à une réunion entre hommes hauts placés en mini short et chaussettes hautes.

Lui était vêtu de manière très élégante. Ses vêtements étaient visiblement du sur-mesure vu la manière dont ils épousaient ses formes. Serenity retourna à ses chaussures. Et elle comptait bien faire le reste du chemin dans cette position.

Mais ça c'était sans compter un Seto Kaiba fixé sur le temps qui fuyait sans lui. « Accroche-toi » furent les seuls avertissements qui préparèrent Serenity à la montée d'adrénaline qui suivit. Seto Kaiba roulait maintenant à 150 km/h sur une route limitée à 90km/h. Serenity ferma les yeux sous la terreur. Même Mai ne roulait pas aussi vite.

Au bout d'un moment, Serenity ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et réalisa que ce n'était pas si terrible finalement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et fut surprise d'apprécier la vitesse à laquelle le paysage défilait. Elle lâcha un faible rire.

La voiture ralentit peu de temps après et Serenity comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés. En descendant, elle fut accueillie par une femme d'un certain âge, qui la pria de la suivre. Kaiba lui donna son approbation et Serenity fut emmenée vers une espèce de local. La femme lui tendit des vêtements et une paire d'escarpins. Serenity s'exécuta et enfila la tenue.

Il s'agissait d'un tailleur noir classique, avec une chemise blanche cintrée, une jupe noire évasive et une veste de la même couleur. La tenue était vraiment très simple mais efficace. Et le contraste qu'elle créait avec ses cheveux donnait un joli effet.

Serenity confia ses vêtements à la femme et se dirigea à la rencontre de son patron d'infortune. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, elle crut lire de la satisfaction dans ses cobalts. Sa tenue actuelle devait être plus correcte que son mini short et ses baskets.

Un nœud se forma dans le ventre de Serenity. Elle appréhendait vraiment cette réunion. Et si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ? Et si ces quatre ans passées au Japon lui avait fait oublier sa maitrise de la langue coréenne ? Et si elle échouait ou se ridiculisait ? Serenity se sentit sur le point de défaillir.

« Allez Ren, tu as connu pire non ? Souffla une voix dans sa tête. Tu as affronté pire ! »

C'est vrai, elle avait connu pire. Elle ne devait pas reculer. Il fallait qu'elle affronte la situation : elle ne pouvait pas éternellement fuir.

« Prend exemple sur Joey ! Lui n'a pas reculé pour te sauver ! »

Oui, c'est vrai. Joey était un battant ! Et elle était sa petite sœur. Alors elle devait se battre elle aussi ! Serenity se projeta mentalement face à la situation. D'une certaine façon, ces personnes ne devaient pas être plus différentes qu'un client du magasin du grand père de Yugi.

« Oui, vois-les comme des clients du magasin et agit en conséquence. »

Des clients, de simple client. Sernity ferma les yeux et se remémora les paroles de Salomon Muto : attentive, souriante, et à l'écoute des moindres besoins. Serenity rouvrit les yeux, beaucoup plus sereine. Les hommes d'affaires étaient là.

Serenity suivit Kaiba et traduit avec un grand sourire les paroles accueillantes de son 'patron'. Après quelques courbettes et autres banalités, Kaiba les enjoignit de le rejoindre à une table préparée à cet effet. Le déjeuner se passa relativement bien. Et bien que Serenity ne pouvait pas manger avec eux, elle prit plaisir à traduire les paroles des deux hommes. Ils étaient d'ailleurs très aimables et tout sourire.

- Mademoiselle, vous pouvez dire à votre patron qu'il a beaucoup de chance d'avoir une secrétaire à l'accent très mignon et au sourire très charmant, souffla l'un des deux hommes après quelques verres de saké.

Serenity sentit ses joues se chauffer. Était-elle obligée de traduire ça aussi ? Le regard pressant de Kaiba effaça ses doutes. Elle se résigna à traduire ces derniers mots et Seto ne put lâcher qu'un « hmpf » pour seul réponse. Serenity s'inclina précipitamment pour remercier l'homme pour le compliment et ce dernier éclata de rire.

- Et dites à votre patron que je serais ravi de collaborer avec lui !

Serenity traduisit la phrase dans le creux de l'oreille de Seto Kaiba. Un fin sourire s'étira sur son visage. Il inclina ensuite la tête devant ses nouveaux collaborateurs.

A la fin du déjeuner, après avoir raccompagné les deux coréens à leurs véhicules, Serenity s'autorisa à lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Elle porta ses deux mains contre son cœur et sourit au soleil. Tout s'était bien passé. Personne ne sera viré à coup de pied. Mais en attendant...Son ventre grogna et Serenity rougit d'embarras.

- Rolland, raccompagnez cette jeune fille chez elle !

- Bien monsieur.

Serenity ne sut se l'expliquer mais elle était un peu déçue que Kaiba ne vienne pas avec elle. Elle aurait espéré autre chose. Peut-être pas un merci mais quand même un semblant de... de quelque chose. Serenity balaya ces dernières pensées et monta à l'arrière du véhicule.

- Excusez-moi monsieur Rolland ? Est-ce qu'il vous serait possible de m'emmener au siège de la Kaiba Corp au lieu de mon domicile. Mon frère et mes amis se trouvent là-bas.

- Eh bien, je pense que ça peut se faire.

- Merci beaucoup !

De retour à la Kaiba Corp, Serenity fut accueillie par un Joey survolté et furieux, un Yugi et un Tristan qui essayait de le calmer et une Téa qui soupirait de lassitude. Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent enfin, tous se précipitèrent vers elle.

- Serenity tu vas bien ? Ce sale richman ne t'a rien fait j'espère ! S'il t'a fait quoique ce soit je te jure que je vais le...

- Non Joey tout va bien, sourit Serenity. En fait ça c'est même très bien passé.

- C'est vrai ? T'es sûre ?

Serenity cligna des yeux d'un air confiant et son frère se calma instantanément. Un sourire avait remplacé son air furieux. Serenity baissa timidement les yeux et rougit.

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'ai une de ces faims moi ! S'exclama Joey.

Serenity ne put qu'abonder en son sens. Tout comme le reste du groupe.

- Ça vous dit des hamburgers ? Proposa Téa. Le Burger World n'est pas très loin d'ici !

- Oui mais avant ça Serenity doit aller voir Makuba, rappela Yugi.

- Mais oui c'est vrai, acquiesça Téa. Il t'a demandé dans son bureau dès que tu serais revenue.

- Mais j'ai faim moi ! protesta Joey. Il peut bien attendre non ? Et puis il est même pas venu accueillir Serenity alors qu'elle vient de le sortir du pétrin !

- Non Joey, contredit Serenity doucement. Ce ne serait pas correct de ma part de le faire attendre. Makuba doit être vraiment très occupé. Mais si tu as faim, partez devant. Je vous rejoindrais !

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Téa.

- Si tu veux je reste avec toi, proposa Yugi. Je n'ai pas très faim tu sais.

Serenity se figea légèrement et observa le meilleur ami de son frère. Yugi était une personne tellement gentille et avenante. Quelque chose qui la touchait véritablement.

- Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Serenity d'une toute petite voix.

- Bien sûr que non, la rassura-t-il de sa voix douce et bienveillante. Comme ça, ça te fera de la compagnie sur la route !

Serenity sentit un profond sentiment de reconnaissance et de bonheur l'envahir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais la sollicitude et la sincérité du jeune homme la rendait vraiment très heureuse.

- Alors je me dépêche ! S'exclama Serenity avant de prendre la direction du bureau du plus jeune des Kaiba.

- A toute à l'heure Ren, entendit-elle derrière son dos.

Après quelques escaliers grimpés à toute vitesse, Serenity arriva devant le bureau de Makuba. Elle toqua timidement à la porte avant d'entrer. La pièce était décorée dans les tons pastel et les nombreuses vitres et plantes lui donnaient un style très aéré.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais me voir ?

- Serenity ! S'exclama Makuba en raccrochant son combiné. Installe-toi !

- Euh non ça ira, répondit précipitamment Serenity à coup de petits gestes de la main. Je vais bientôt y aller. Yugi m'attend pour aller au restaurant.

- Yugi ? S'étonna Makuba. Et Tristan alors ?

- Tristan ? répéta Serenity incertaine et confuse.

Qu'est-ce que Tristan venait faire dans la conversation ? Avait-elle manqué quelque chose ? Ou juste mal compris la question de Makuba.

- Non rien de bien important, rectifia Makuba. Je m'égare un peu trop !

Serenity pencha la tête sur le côté, toujours aussi confuse. Makuba lui sourit avant de lui tendre une enveloppe craft.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda curieusement Serenity tout en l'ouvrant.

En découvrant son contenu, Serenity devint pâle comme linge.

- Ta paye, répondit Makuba. Seto et moi te devons vraiment une fière chandelle !

Serenity observa d'un œil morne le regard enjoué de Makuba. Elle baissa la tête, jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux lui ombrent les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas accepter ça, trembla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas pour _ça_ que j'ai...

Non, ce n'était pas pour l'argent qu'elle avait ça. Définitivement pas pour ça. Une larme s'écoula de sa joue que Serenity s'empressa d'essuyer.

- Serenity, est-ce que ça...

- Je ne peux vraiment pas accepter ça ! Trancha-t-elle d'un œil déterminé.

D'un geste, elle déposa l'enveloppe et les liasses qu'elle contenait sur la table derrière Makuba avant de retourner à sa place. Ce dernier l'observa faire, mi-étonné mi-agacé.

- Tu sais, tu ne dois pas le prendre comme ça. C'est normal que tu sois rémunéré pour...

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai fait ça, le coupa Serenity avant de reprendre d'une toute petite voix. Je voulais juste, pour une fois, être utile à quelqu'un. Et aider. Et pas seulement rester dans mon coin à observer les gens se battre et...

Serenity porta ses doigts sur son front et les laissa parcourir ses paupières. Son opération, Joey, Yugi, les ghouls de Marek... Sentant ses larmes dévaler à nouveau ses joues, Serenity s'inclina poliment et sortit de la pièce.

Elle ne comprenait pas l'origine de ses pleurs, ni de sa douleur. Mais ils étaient bien là, tous les deux. Serenity porta sa main contre son cœur et continua à déverser des larmes silencieusement.

La réaction de Makuba, pourtant logique, l'avait blessée. Au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle se sentait comme presque sale, souillée... Serenity s'arrêta pour essuyer ses yeux et stabiliser ses sanglots.

La peine était toujours là. Mais lorsqu'elle aperçut Yugi au loin, Serenity sentit son mal-être s'envoler. Yugi, de toute son aura bienveillante, était là pour elle.

_Elle avait ses amis pour être fière d'elle. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard mais je voulais un peu avancer dans la fic et être sûr de la direction qu'elle prendrait. Bon j'ai pas trop avancé mais je poste quand même vu que c'est Noel (ou presque). Alors bonnes fêtes tout le monde et bonne lecture !

**panteraa : **Hello ! Contente (très, très contente ^^) que ma fic te plaise bien que Serenity en soit l'héroïne. Je voulais juste la mettre en valeur pour une fois et pas seulement ne tant que "petite soeur" de Joey et "raison" de sa force. J'espère quand même ne pas trop m'éloigner de son caractère de base. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite saura te satisfaire !

**Swatchty** : Hello ! T'inquiète pas, cette fic aura une fin... Je sais pas encore laquelle mais elle en aura une ! (Même si ça prendra du temps...) Ohh ! Bref, merci pour tes encouragements. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Seto sera casé, tu peux compter sur moi ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3.<strong>

Sur le chemin de sa maison, Serenity s'étira longuement les bras avant de lâcher un soupir. Cette journée avait vraiment été chargée. Elle était éreintée.

Après un déjeuner très convivial dans un restaurant mexicain, ses amis l'avaient emmenée à l'aquarium où s'était déroulé une parade de dauphin. Tristan et elle avait beaucoup discuté pendant le spectacle, surtout du nouveau système de jeu mis en place par la Kaiba Corp. Serenity regrettait de ne pas y avoir assisté. Ça avait eu l'air d'être une expérience exaltante.

Lorsqu'à la fin du show sensationnel ses amis lui proposèrent d'aller danser en boite, Serenity déclina l'offre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un peu de repos. Un courant d'air frais balaya ses cheveux. Elle tombait de fatigue.

_Enfin chez soi !_ pensa Serenity en apercevant sa résidence. Elle sortit ses clés et s'avança vers la grille.

- Bonsoir Serenity ! S'exclama la gardienne en l'apercevant.

- Bonsoir madame ! répondit poliment Serenity. Comment va votre dos aujourd'hui ?

- Un peu mieux, sourit la vieille dame. Mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

- Un colis ?

- Mieux, répondit la gardienne. Tiens !

La vieille femme lui tendit un bouquet de fleur et Serenity eut le souffle coupée. Elle observa l'énorme bouquet et attrapa la carte qui y était jointe. Un sourire s'étira son visage.

- Un admirateur secret ? Proposa la vieille dame d'un air mutin.

- Mieux, souffla Serenity. Un ami.

C'était de la part de Makuba. Il s'excusait de s'être conduit comme le dernier des idiots et lui proposait son amitié. Serenity prit congé de la vieille femme, revigorée à bloc. Elle avait hâte d'écrire à Makuba.

_Cette journée se termine vraiment sur une bonne note_, pensa Serenity avant de s'arrêter dans son élan et de réviser son jugement.

Cette journée n'était pas encore terminée.

Devant son appartement se tenait Seto Kaiba.

§...§

_Deux jours auparavant_.

Pianotant comme à son habitude sur son clavier, Seto affichait un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il avait enfin réussi à conclure avec ces fichus coréens après plus de trois ans de tentatives infructueuses.

Si la journée avait très mal commencé pour lui, elle s'était finalement achevée de la meilleure des façons. Le duel de monstre devrait maintenant attirer encore plus d'adepte dans le monde. Et c'est sa société qui en serait l'épicentre.

Et tout ça grâce à une rouquine dont il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir d'où il l'avait déjà croisé. Une sensation de familier, de déjà vu. Seto chassa la fille de ces pensées et retourna à ses affaires. De toutes façons il l'avait grassement payée pour ses services. Il n'avait plus à se soucier d'elle désormais.

- Tu es encore derrière ton ordinateur Seto ? Tu devrais faire une pause de temps à autre.

- Les affaires ne peuvent attendre Makuba, rétorqua l'ainé sans décoller les yeux de son écran.

Il entendit un soupir de mécontentement sortir de la bouche de son frère.

- On a eu de la chance sur ce coup ! Poursuivit Makuba. Un peu plus et on perdait l'affaire. Tout ça à cause de cet imbécile de Hazama.

- Tu l'as viré ? Demanda Seto.

- C'est fait, sourit Makuba.

- Bien, répondit le plus polaire. Et la rouquine tu l'as payée ?

- La rouquine... ? Ah tu parles de Serenity ! S'éclaira Makuba. Elle a refusé le paiement.

Seto Kaiba s'arrêta de pianoter et braqua son regard sur son cadet. Elle a _refusé_ ?

- Me regarde pas comme ça, rit Makuba. Elle m'a dit que ça lui avait fait plaisir de dépanner et qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça par intérêt.

- **Tout le monde** agit par intérêt ! rétorqua sèchement Seto en se levant et se postant devant sa fenêtre.

- Pas Serenity, souffla Makuba. Ni Yugi.

En entendant le nom de son rival et donc l'une des rares personnes qu'il respectait en ce monde, Seto haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard à son frère. Makuba affichait un air décidé. Un regard qu'il ne lui avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Son petit frère avait bien grandi avec le temps. Non seulement physiquement mais aussi intellectuellement. Une personne digne de lui succéder. Il soupira et se tourna pour faire entièrement face à Makuba.

- Makuba, as-tu seulement une idée de ce que cette fille nous a fait gagner par son 'aide' ?

Lorsqu'il annonça le chiffre d'affaire à son petit frère, ce dernier tomba à la renverse.

- Mais, mais c'est impossible. Je veux dire, elle n'a fait que traduire tes propos... je veux dire...

Seto détourna le regard et repensa à cette soirée. Non, elle n'avait pas fait que traduire. Elle s'était montrée vraie. Quelque chose de spontané et naturel. Quelque chose qui avait visiblement séduit et amadoué les coréens. Quelque chose qui lui avait permis de conclure un contrat en or.

Seto serra les dents de mécontentement. Il ne voulait devoir sa fortune à personne et encore moins à la charité d'une fille sortie de nulle pas. Il était un orphelin, pas un mendiant.

- Makuba !

- Hein quoi ?

- Trouve-moi l'adresse de cette fille !

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux avoir de dette envers personne.

§...§

Maintenant qu'il se tenait devant l'appartement de l'aubrune, Seto comprit d'où venait cette sensation de déjà vu. Serenity, le nom qui revenait toujours sur la langue de Wheeler. C'était sa petite sœur. Celle pour laquelle il s'était incrusté dans le tournoi de Pegasus.

Kaiba s'adossa contre la porte et attendit le retour de cette Serenity. D'après ses hommes et la gardienne de l'immeuble, elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. De ce qu'il se souvenait d'elle, c'était une fille calme, à l'antipode parfait de son frère, un brin naïve, toujours entourée de deux macaques.

La seule et unique fois où ils s'étaient parlé, c'était pour sauver Bakura lors de la phase finale de Bataille Ville. Il se souvenait de sa petite stature et de son air intimidé. Pourtant, il y a bien quelque chose qu'il avait apprécié chez elle à ce moment-là : elle n'avait pas tremblé d'un pouce. Elle était restée calme et sereine.

_Comme avec les coréens_, pensa Seto.

- Monsieur Kaiba ?

Kaiba se redressa et la vit, un énorme bouquet de rose à la main. _Sûrement Devlin ou Taylor_, pensa Seto. Elle s'avança vers lui, incertaine. Puis son visage s'éclaira soudain.

- Vous êtes là pour le tailleur ? J'allais vous le rendre, enchaina-t-elle rapidement.

Seto soupira.

- Je ne suis pas là pour la tenue Wheeler mais pour ça !

Il sortit l'enveloppe craft de sa poche intérieure et la tendit à Serenity. Un long silence embarrassé s'installa dans le couloir lorsque tous deux réalisèrent qu'elle ne pouvait pas porter le bouquet, ses clés et l'enveloppe en même temps.

- Excusez-moi, répondit Serenity les joues rouges. Juste le temps de mettre ça dans un vase.

Elle entra dans son appartement, puis semblant hésiter, retourna sur ses pas.

- Entrez, lui proposa-t-elle.

Seto décida d'accepter l'invitation, ne supportant plus les regards indiscrets des voisins. Elle l'installa sur le canapé et se réfugia dans la cuisine. Après une dizaines de minutes d'attente, Serenity réapparut dans le salon, un sac dans les mains et le tendit devant lui.

- Le tailleur, expliqua-t-elle.

Il ne bougea pas d'un cil et observa froidement sa réaction. Elle le posa à côté de lui et s'installa sur une chaise. Nouveau silence.

- Du thé ? proposa la jeune fille.

Seto finit par craquer.

- Je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici. Alors accepte cette enveloppe Wheeler !

- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour l'argent, énonça la jeune fille. Je voulais juste dépanner.

- Eh bien, c'est fait non ? Alors maintenant accepte cet argent qu'on en finisse !

- Je pense avoir été claire à ce sujet, rétorqua la rouquine. Je ne veux pas de votre argent.

_Tenace_, pensa Seto. Finalement elle n'était pas plus différente de son frère.

- Je te le redemande pendant que je suis encore gentil: accepte ce paiement en reconnaissance de tes services.

Seto l'observa se lever et se diriger vers lui. Elle s'inclina ensuite face à lui et Seto sourit. Elle était finalement revenue à la raison.

- Je vous remercie pour votre attention à mon égard mais j'ai déjà eu toute la reconnaissance nécessaire pour mes services.

Seto se sentit perdre son sang froid. Il se releva d'un coup et observa de toute sa taille la silhouette de la petite Serenity rétrécir. Il faisait bien deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

- Ecoute moi bien Wheeler, siffla Seto de sa voix la plus perfide. Tu ferais mieux d'accepter cet argent si tu ne veux pas que ton existence déjà misérable devienne un enfer !

Serenity leva les yeux vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher de trouver leurs couleurs _fascinantes_. Oscillant entre le vert, le marron et le jaune.

- Pourquoi tenez-vous à ce point à ce que j'accepte votre argent ?

Elle essayait de lire en lui, de le comprendre.

- Parce que je n'aime pas être redevable.

Un nouveau silence. Mais cette fois-ci il n'avait rien de pesant ou tendu. C'était même assez agréable. Il fut celui qui rompit le contact visuel, elle le silence. Elle coinça une des ses mèches derrières son oreille avant de prendre parole.

- Je comprends. Vous avez raison. Cela vous mettrait dans une position inconfortable si je persistais à vouloir voir ça comme une aide. Vous me serez redevable de beaucoup de choses et ça reviendrait à jeter l'opprobre sur tout ce que vous avez construit, votre empire... »

Décidément, lorsqu'elle n'était pas étouffée par ses deux macaques, Serenity Wheeler semblait être une fille vive et intelligente. Seto sourit.

- Cependant, je ne veux pas de votre argent, persista Serenity.

Son sourire s'effaça.

- Je veux autre chose. Poursuivit la jeune fille.

Seto haussa un sourcil, l'invitant à terminer sa phrase.

- J'aimerais... essayervotrenouveausystèmedejeu.

- Et en français ça donne quoi ?

Serenity devint rouge écrevisse et répéta sa requête.

- J'aimerais pouvoir essayer votre nouveau système de jeu, formula-t-elle d'une voix claire. Avec vous comme partenaire.

Seto ne put masquer son étonnement. Cette fille voulait ..._jouer au duel de monstre_ ? Avec lui ? Il la détailla d'un œil rond, essayant de déceler la plaisanterie. Mais les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, les mains jointes l'une contre l'autre, Serenity Wheeler était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Seto plaqua sa main contre son front avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu refuses un cinquante mille dollars bruts pour jouer à un jeu ? Finalement tu n'es pas plus saine d'esprit que ton frère !

- Ça veut dire que vous acceptez ?

- Marché conclu.

Il planta son regard dans le sien comme pour sceller leurs accord avant de quitter l'appartement de la rouquine, un sourire satisfait dansant sur son visage. Il était maintenant d'excellente humeur.

§...§

Faisant les cents pas devant le perron, Serenity hésitait à toquer à la porte. Il était 21h00 passées et la requête qu'elle voulait adresser à Yugi était on ne peut plus déplacée. Insensée même. Au bout du compte, Serenity abandonna l'idée de déranger son ami et fit demi-tour.

- Serenity ?

La concernée se retourna et aperçut le grand-père de Yugi, son patron, des poubelles à la main. Il ne cachait pas son étonnement de la voir.

- Bonsoir monsieur Muto, s'inclina Serenity.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Je voulais voir Yugi mais...

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle baissa les yeux, dépitée.

- Entre. Répondit simplement le grand-père en s'effaçant.

Il appela son petit fils ensuite et sortit de la maison. Serenity pénétra dans la maison et attendit timidement près de l'escalier. C'est un Yugi en pyjama bleu qui l'accueillit et qui l'invita dans sa chambre.

Serenity s'installa prudemment sur la chaise et attendit que son ami revienne avec des biscuits et de l'eau. Le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa sur le lit. Serenity n'osa pas prendre la parole. Yugi le fit pour elle.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Serenity ?

Elle acquiesça mais son regard resta baissé.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Serenity ne bougea pas d'un pouce puis se redressa brusquement et s'inclina devant Yugi.

- J'aimerais que tu m'apprennes le duel de monstre.

- T'apprendre ? Reprit Yugi la surprise passée. Mais tu sais déjà y jouer. Dans le monde virtuel de Noah...

- Je sais y jouer, souffla doucement l'aubrune. Mais je ne sais pas construire de deck.

C'était vrai. Serenity savait se débrouiller avec les decks de base ou ceux déjà agencés par une autre personne. Elle était donc parfaitement capable de tirer parti des decks de Yugi, de Joey ou de Mai sans difficultés. En revanche, elle n'avait pas de style de jeu, de combinaisons de cartes bien à elle. Et c'était ce dont elle avait le plus besoin.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas demander à Joey ? S'interrogea Yugi. Ton frère est un champion international et...

Yugi s'arrêta devant le regard fermé et secret de Serenity.

- Excuse-moi Serenity. Tu as surement tes raisons et je n'ai pas à te les demander.

Serenity leva les yeux et remercia Yugi. Il l'installa près de lui et sortit son propre jeu afin de lui montrer comment équilibrer un deck. Serenity essaya ensuite, et sous le regard attentif de Yugi, de combiner ses propres cartes.

- Avoir le minimum exacte de carte dans un deck augmente les probabilités de réaliser des combinaisons gagnantes mais épuise également rapidement le jeu, répéta Serenity. A l'inverse, avoir un trop nombre de carte évite le forfait mais diminue fortement les combinaisons recherchées. L'ajout d'une seule carte en soi peut donc fortement changer la donne du jeu.

- Exactement, confirma Yugi. Tu dois donc instaurer un équilibre et faire des choix.

- Alors si j'enlève un exemplaire de Marie l'être déchue et que je la remplace par...

Serenity analysa le résultat de ses transformations et se satisfit du résultat. Yugi jeta un coup d'œil et hocha la tête, approuvant le choix. Il choisit ensuite quelques cartes de son jeu et les inséra dans le paquet de Serenity.

- Yugi, tu...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. L'équilibre ne sera pas brisé et ces cartes peuvent constituer un gros atout.

Serenity dévisagea le meilleur ami de son frère avant de se jeter dans ses bras, plus heureuse que jamais. C'est en se détachant de lui qu'elle réalisa ô combien son geste avait été déplacé. Yugi était rouge comme une tomate. Cependant Serenity, bien que gênée, ne regretta aucunement son geste. Au contraire, elle l'appuya d'un grand merci.

Elle était beaucoup plus sereine pour demain maintenant !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui, je m'excuse pour le retard mais j'étais tellement pris par mes études et d'autres fics que j'ai pas vraiment eu du temps pour avancer dans celle-ci. D'autant plus que ce chapitre pose un certain tournant qu'une fois posté, je ne pourrais pas modifier. Mais tant pis, je me lance ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !

**Cyzarine** : Ouah ton message m'a fait tellement plaisir ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic t'emballe à ce point ! T-T (ce sont des larmes de joies hein ? ^^) Alors mille merci pour ton message ! Je t'envoie plein de câlin virtuels !

**amenotsuki** : Ohhh merci d'aimer ma fic ! Et t'inquiète pas, elle sera bien romantique tout pleins (sauf si mes pulsions sadiques me reprennent mais je ne pense pas que ce sera pour cette fic...). Non, en tout cas merci pour ton message !

**Rustal D Amandine** : merci de l'intérêt que tu portes à ma fic * Tisiphone s'incline humblement* ^^. Et voici voilà la suite. j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Le lendemain matin, postée devant le siège de la Kaiba Corp à 9h00 tapante, Serenity essayait d'ignorer le nœud dans son ventre. Elle s'avança vers l'accueil et expliqua sa situation à l'hôtesse, une trentenaire blonde à l'allure stricte et qui l'a détailla bizarrement avant de passer un coup de fil.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Serenity assista au changement du siècle. La standardiste, qui quelques minutes plutôt était avachie dans son dossier, était maintenant droite comme un I, la tenue rajustée et un sourire à 10 000 watt sur le faciès.

Serenity cligna des yeux puis rit intérieurement lorsqu'elle comprit l'origine de son revirement. Une paire d'yeux cobalt couplée à de longues jambes.

- Wheeler on y va !

Serenity remercia d'un bref hochement l'hôtesse et courut derrière son partenaire de jeu. Faces à ces langues jambes, ses petits 'jambonneaux', comme elle aimait à se les appeler, avaient du mal à rivaliser.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de jeu où un scientifique les accueillit. Le visage marbre et professionnel de l'homme laissa place à des yeux écarquillés et une bouche de poisson lorsqu'il aperçut Serenity. Visiblement très surpris de voir une novice ici. Et cela la mit automatiquement mal à l'aise. Elle baissa les yeux, la boule d'excitation remplacée par de la gêne et de la peur.

- Préparez deux sièges, aboya Kaiba. Cette jeune fille participera au jeu avec moi.

Cette fois le scientifique fut définitivement choqué. Il cligna des yeux avant de bredouiller quelque chose et de se mettre à exécution. Cette réaction accentua le malaise de Serenity. Etait-ce à ce point étrange qu'elle participe à ce jeu ? Avait-elle outrepassé ses droits en demandant juste une partie ? Serenity sentit ses épaules fondre sur ces bras. Elle était abattue. Elle n'avait plus du tout envie d'y jouer à ce jeu maintenant.

- Installe-toi, ordonna posément Seto Kaiba.

Serenity acquiesça lentement, réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle se posa sur le siège et le scientifique lui posa le casque sur le crâne et vérifia en même temps certains branchements. Serenity s'enfonça dans le siège et essaya de retrouver des pensées positives. Elle pensa à ses amis, au regard bienveillant de Yugi, au sourire de son frère.

- Je suis désolé.

Serenity redressa la tête et détailla le scientifique qui venait de s'adresser à elle. Elle crut lire l'espace d'un instant un regard coupable derrière les reflets de ses lunettes. Mais Serenity n'eut pas le temps de vérifier ses pensées : le scientifique avait rompu le contact et se dirigeait vers Kaiba. Serenity cligna des yeux, confuse tout en suivant du regard l'homme à la blouse blanche. Elle croisa le regard polaire de Seto Kaiba et détourna les yeux.

- Les branchements sont prêts, énonça le scientifique. Le jeu démarrera dans...trois, deux, un...

Le temps d'un claquement de doigt, Serenity se retrouva matérialisée un mètre au dessus d'un sol verdoyant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier qu'elle fut accueillie tête la première par un gazon frais. Elle se redressa en se frottant le front et observa les alentours autour d'elle.

De la verdure à perte de vue. Et elle était seule. Serenity coinça une mèche derrière son oreille et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était à la rechercher d'un point de repère. N'importe lequel. Un 'pouf' se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Seto Kaiba assis sur les fesses, essayant visiblement de recomposer ses pensées. La vue de Serenity se troubla, noyé par un mélange de gratitude et le soulagement. Elle n'était pas seule.

- Tu es là.

Il venait de la remarquer. Serenity hocha la tête et s'approcha de lui. Il se redressa et observa le paysage autour de lui.

- C'est bizarre, déclara-t-il. Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit.

- Et ce n'est pas normal ? L'interrogea Serenity.

- Non, trancha Seto. Le jeu a été crée en réplique exacte de Domino Ville. On aurait dû se retrouver dans une de ses ruelles ou parc.

_Comme lorsque Yugi et Joey ont joué_, pensa Serenity. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une rue de Domino Ville.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda Serenity.

- Avançons. On verra bien de quoi il en retourne. Il s'agit peut-être d'une variante.

Serenity acquiesça et marcha sur les traces de Seto Kaiba. Le paysage autour d'eux, bien qu'époustouflant, était tellement uniforme que cela avait un côté angoissant. A part de l'herbes et un ciel parfaitement dégagé, il n'y avait absolument rien. Et même les nuages étaient à l'identique. Ils marchèrent une vingtaine de minutes de la sorte jusqu'à ce que Kaiba s'arrête net. Serenity manqua de le percuter.

Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir une forêt. Une forêt qui semblait des plus denses et des plus oppressantes. Serenity n'était pas plus rassurée à l'idée de pénétrer dans cette forêt que de continuer à côtoyer la plaine vide. Mais le regard de Kaiba ne permettait pas de doute quant à ses intentions : ils allaient traverser cette forêt.

Serenity frissonna légèrement en sentant un zéphyr balayer ses cheveux. Puis se figea à cette pensée. Kaiba le remarqua et se retourna vers elle, interrogateur.

- Quoi ?

- Cette sensation, ce vent, c'est comme dans le monde virtuel de Noah, murmura Serenity.

Elle releva les yeux vers son partenaire. Il avait cette lueur indescriptible dans le regard. Et Serenity réalisa qu'elle avait visé juste. Il n'avait pas instigué la création de cet endroit. Ils n'étaient pas dans son nouveau système de jeu. Et comme seul Noah avait jusque là réussi à créer un monde virtuel où le toucher, le gout et l'odorat avaient également leur place, alors ...

- Allons-y Wheeler, trancha Kaiba après un moment de réflexion.

Inutile de débattre tant qu'il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main. Serenity hocha la tête et reprit la route.

Ils atteignirent rapidement l'orée de la forêt et se surprirent à voir un sentier bien défini. Serenity se rapprocha de Kaiba, un peu inquiète. Celui-ci ne broncha pas et continua d'avancer. Et Serenity se détendait de plus en plus en sa présence.

La forêt s'assombrissait à vue d'œil et tous deux réalisèrent qu'ils allaient bientôt manquer de lumière. Mais à peine eurent-ils formulés cette pensée que des flambeaux sortis de nulle part s'allumèrent, révélant large terrain rocailleux. Une ombre s'approcha d'eux.

- Bienvenue dans mon humble domaine, Seto Kaiba, s'exclama la personne. J'étais impatiente de te rencontrer.

D'après la sonorité de la voix, il s'agissait d'une femme. Celle-ci se révéla à la lumière et Serenity entrevoir une femme d'un certain âge, à l'air aussi doux que mesquin.

- Oh là là. Mais que voilà donc ? Une jeune fille. Vous êtes-vous perdue très chère ? Besoin d'une boussole ? D'une carte ? D'un câlin ?

- Des réponses suffiront, coupa sèchement Kaiba. Où sommes-nous et qui est à l'origine de cette mascarade ?

- Chaque chose en son temps mon petit Seto. Et puis les réponses, ça se mérite.

Le regard de Kaiba se fit menaçant mais la vieille femme s'en moqua éperdument. Elle était juste entrain de se tripoter les cheveux distraitement. Puis elle claqua de la langue et deux plateformes de duel apparurent.

- Vous êtes ici dans les landes des ténèbres !

Sa voix fluette était devenue ferme et autoritaire.

- Battez-moi et je répondrais à toutes vos questions.

Seto s'avança vers le terrain mais la vieille femme secoua négativement la tête et pointa du doigt Serenity.

- J'ai vu, jeune fille, que vous aviez un paquet de carte à votre actif. Ça éveille ma curiosité. Vous n'étiez pas prévue mais tant pis, je veux savoir ! Êtes-vous aussi endurante que mignonne ? J'ai envie de voir ça.

- C'est hors de question, intervint Kaiba, coupant Serenity dans son élan.

- Cette condition n'est pas négociable mon petit Seto. Ici c'est moi qui fixe les règles. Alors c'est cette jeune fille que j'affronterais.

- Je...

Serenity laissa sa voix en suspens, et son regard alla de Seto à la vieille femme. Lui semblait agacé, elle gai comme un pinson. Au bout du compte, Serenity baissa les yeux avant de s'affirmer.

- C'est d'accord. Je disputerais ce duel.

§...§

Seto observait le résultat final du match, la mâchoire manquant de se décrocher. Wheeler avait gagné. Elle avait gagné alors qu'il ne lui restait que 50 points de vie face aux 2500 de la mégère. Il n'en revenait pas. Et elle non plus visiblement.

Le visage dissimulé sous ses mains, ses cartes éparpillées sur le comptoir, elle sanglotait, silencieusement. Les esprits maléfiques qui avaient dansé autour d'elle pendant toute la durée du duel s'étaient évanouie, au même titre que le vide au dessus duquel il était resté suspendu.

- Félicitation jeune fille, vous m'avez battue. Vous avez fait preuve de plus d'audace que j'en aurais crue. Vous avez gagné !

Un claquement de doigt et les chaines qui retenaient ses poignets disparurent. Seto se massa les poignets et s'avança sèchement vers la sorcière. Il avait quelque question à lui poser.

« Où sommes-nous ? Le monde virtuel de Noah ?

- Un monde virtuel oui. Mais pas celui de Noah.

- Qui alors ?

- Je ne peux vous le révéler.

- Wheeler vous a battu, grinça Kaiba.

- Je ne peux vous révéler son identité car moi-même ne la connait pas. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que notre créateur se fait appeler Caedes.

- Notre ?

- Oui, nous sommes quatre duellistes virtuels éparpillés dans quatre landes. Ici vous êtes aux landes des ténèbres. Si vous voulez rencontrer notre créateur, il vous faudra tous nous battre.

- Quels sont les landes restant ? Siffla Kaiba.

- Les landes de la métallurgie, des chimères et des dragons.

- Des dragons ?

- Oui, un type qui n'accepte de jouer que contre des monstres de type dragon. Bien que lui n'en utilise jamais.

- Comment accéder aux autres landes ?

- Par les téléporteurs que voici, répondit la vieille femme en s'effaçant et en désignant pilier violet. Celui-ci vous dirigera vers le pays des chimères.

- Bien.

Seto marqua une pause, le temps de recomposer ses pensées.

- D'autres questions ? Souffla la sorcière d'un air taquin.

Seto eut un rictus moqueur.

- Y'a-t-il autres choses qu'ils nous seraient utiles de savoir ?

La vieille femme éclata de rire.

- Décidemment, tu n'es pas né de la dernière pluie toi ! Oui il y a bien deux trois choses que vous devez savoir. Tout d'abord sachez qu'il y a une maison pas très loin d'ici. Vous y trouverez de quoi vous requinquer et vous reposer. Et voici votre récompense pour m'avoir battu : ma carte maitresse.

Seto attrapa la carte et la détailla. Il s'agissait d'une carte à effet, de type lumière, 2500 d'attaque, 1500 de défense. _L'Ange du Pacte de la Mort_.

Le temps de ranger la carte dans sa poche, la vieille femme avait disparu. Seto n'était qu'à moitié surpris. Il avait fait face à des situations tellement plus improbables que la disparition éclair de la mégère ne l'étonnait guère.

Il se retourna sans plus attendre et rejoignit Serenity qui s'était assise sur un rocher. Les mains posées sur ses cuisses, le regard fixé sur ses genoux, elle essayait visiblement de retrouver son calme.

- Il est temps d'y aller Wheeler.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, les mains toujours collées contre son corps. Elle l'observa longuement, tentant presque de lire à travers lui. Puis elle rompit doucement le contact et retourna à la contemplation de ses genoux. Une goutte, puis deux s'écrasèrent sur ses cuisses. Elle pleurait.

- Je...

Sa voix était craquelée, douloureuse.

- J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais vous perdre...et je...

Serenity fondit en larme, ses mains couvrant son visage. Seto lui ne savait pas quoi faire. Ni quoi dire. Parce qu'elle pleurait pour lui. Parce qu'elle avait eu peur pour lui. Et il ne savait pas comment admettre cette réalité. A part Makuba, personne n'avait eu peur pour lui.

- Tu...

Elle redressa la tête, presque pleine d'espoir. Comme s'il allait lui révéler quelque chose de très important, quelque chose qui allait la réconforter, quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. Seto se rembrunit.

- Tu as gagné. C'est tout ce qui compte. Alors mets tes petits sentiments de côté et avançons.

Les circonstances. Tout ça n'était qu'une question de circonstances. Seules les circonstances avaient amenés cette fille à pleurer pour lui. C'est tout.

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil pour voir sa réaction. Elle avait essuyé ses larmes et semblait méditer. Elle se releva ensuite avant d'acquiescer.

Et ils étaient repartis.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et non, cette fic n'est pas morte ! Je manque de temps (et un peu d'inspiration pour la continuer). Mais surtout à cause du temps en fait.*Désolée*

Sinon, le chapitre suivant a été écrit mais comme le reste ne l'a pas encore été, je vous laisse le choix : ou je vous écris la totalité de la fic (ou une bonne grosse partie) et poste ensuite. Ou je vous poste ce que j'ai déjà écrit, quitte à ce que cela soit très, très irrégulier.

C'est sur ce dilemme que je passe au réponses aux reviews !

**Rustal D Amandine** : Ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au coeur ! La fic n'est pas abandonnée (un peu en pause mais pas abandonnée !) ^^.

**Cyzarine** : Bonjour ! Euh c'est vrai que j'y avais pensé, à faire ça à l'eau de rose etc... Mais le goût de l'aventure a repris le dessus et voilà le résultat ! Et je suis super contente que tu préfères ^^.

Ah concernant le caractère de Seto, je vais m'expliquer ce choix de l'avoir rendu plus "gentil". Une explication pouvant tenir en un seul mot : Serenity.

... Non, non ça n'a rien à voir du romantisme ou quoique ce soit (un peu quand même mais pas trop ^^). Je m'explique.

Si Seto n'est pas acerbe avec Serenity, c'est parce qu'il n'a aucune raison de l'être. D'une part, elle ne lui a jamais rien fait (ni parole méchante, ni regard mauvais). Et mieux encore, elle n'a aucun à priori sur lui et il le sent. Elle ne le juge pas. Elle n'est pas une menace. Elle n'est pas une rivale non plus. Donc il ne se défend pas en étant cynique. En gros, elle a caractère tellement calme qu'il se pacifie également. L'autre raison, c'est parce qu'elle est la petite soeur de Joey. Et par respect pour les sentiments fraternels de Joey (parce que même s'il ne se l'avouera jamais, Seto respecte Joey), alors il va veiller sur sa soeur. D'autant plus qu'il est lui-même un grand frère.

Pour les fautes : oui c'est vrai qu'il y avait pas mal de répétition (assez moches) dans mes chapitres. J'ai essayé de balayer tout ça. Mais il est toujours très difficile de relire son propre travail (les mots et les idées défilent plus vite dans sa tête qu'on ne les lit vraiment ^^'). Alors si tu as toujours envie d'être ma correctrice, moi je suis preneuse ! Et merci de me le proposer, ça me fait vraiment plaisir T-T

Concernant l'autre "défaut", là aussi, c'est un choix style. J'ai préféré pour cette fic un style dynamique et épurée. A mon sens (et cela ne concerne que moi), les descriptions sont un ralentissement de l'histoire. Et ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais pour cette histoire. Mais je vais tout de même essayer d'en mettre un peu plus à l'avenir ;-)

Sinon encore merci pour ce super commentaire ! Je sais que je répond un peu tard, mais vraiment, ça m'avait juste rendu le sourire lorsque je l'ai lu ! Alors merci, merci, merci ! Bisous, bisous :-)

Ps : Si tu as trouvé Kaiba un peu "hors personnalité", dans ce chapitre, il le sera encore plus ^^'

**amenotsuki** : Oh alors là, je vais peut-être te choquer mais...je n'ai jamais regardé la partie sur le monde de Noah (et pourtant je vais y faire souvent référence...). Je sais, je suis bizarre. Mais j'espère que ça ne va pas t'empêcher d'apprécier la suite ;-)

**Sieba972** : Hello ! Alors merci d'avoir poser tes jolis yeux sur mon humble histoire. Ensuite... je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai essayé de lire tes fics mais comme elle ne passe après Bataille-ville, ben j'y comprenais pas grand chose *Désolée* En tous les cas, je te remercie du plus profond de petit coeur d'artichaut pour la magnifique review que tu m'as faites (je me suis mise à rire toute seule, quitte à alerter les passants mais ç on s'en fout ^^).

Je te fais des tonnes et des tonnes de bisous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

La tête plongée dans ses pensées, Serenity suivait sans un mot Seto Kaiba. Elle obéissait à ses directives et marchait sur ses talons. Elle était comme dépossédée, un pantin sans âme. D'un geste lent, elle porta sa main contre sa poitrine et pressa fort.

Son cœur qui brûlait. Tellement fort, tellement vite. La souffrance, la peur. Comme si on avait essayé de lui arracher la vie.

A cette pensée et presqu'automatiquement, Serenity leva les yeux et les posa sur la nuque du géant qui la devançait. De là où elle était, elle n'apercevait que sa nuque et son dos mais tout en lui indiquait une maitrise complète de soi. Quelqu'un qui allait toujours de l'avant.

_Tu as gagné. C'est tout ce qui compte..._

Oui mais si justement elle n'avait pas gagné ...? Le cœur de Serenity s'élança à cette pensée et tout son corps la lâcha subitement. Elle s'écroula comme un soufflé raté, les yeux écarquillée, le cœur aux bords des lèvres.

- Wheeler ?

Comment aurait-elle pu se regarder à nouveau dans une glace ? Comment aurait-elle pu continuer à vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience ? Comment aurait-elle pu à nouveau sourire ? Et Makuba...

- Wheeler...

Makuba ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Il l'aurait haïe à jamais et maudit et...Elle aurait gâché cette amitié naissante. Et tout ça pour ...

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé les choses, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Pas **ça** ! Je...

Face à elle, Seto Kaiba s'était maintenant abaissé à son niveau et la dardait silencieusement. Mais Serenity ne voulait pas le regarder. Son cœur se mit à irradier douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle a mal, vraiment mal. Comme une épine qui prenait un malin plaisir à aller et venir. Lentement, très lentement.

- Je voulais juste jouer, pour une fois, faire comme les autres...

Ces cris, ces rires, ces joies... Qu'elle ne pouvait qu'entendre, plantée à côté de sa fenêtre. Ces cris, ces rires, ces joies des gamins du quartier qui ne voulaient pas d'elle dans leurs jeux dangereux, dans leurs interdits excitant.

Elle, privée de tout ça, adossée contre une vitre, pouvant seulement les entendre. Ces cris, ces rires, ces joies... Ils voulaient tester la vie, la mordre à pleine dent.

- Je voulais juste m'amuser, comme Joey et moi quand on se roulait dans le sable sans penser à nos vêtements salis. Je voulais juste ressentir ça à nouveau, l'aventure, l'adrénaline, le plaisir sans conséquences désastreuses, sans vie en jeu, sans enjeux.

Mais tout ce qu'elle a eu droit, c'était à un duel de monstre dans les ténèbres et la vie de Seto Kaiba entre ses mains. Une larme roula sur sa joue très vite rejoint par un sanglot étouffée.

- Je suis vraiment bête. Refuser cinquante milles dollars pour un vieux rêve d'enfant. Refuser cinquante mille dollars pour **ça**... Je suis vraiment une idiote.

Cinquante mille dollars. Elle aurait pût s'en servir pour rembourser son frère, rembourser son opération. Cinquante mille dollars pour essayer d'améliorer leurs vie à tous les yeux, à la rendre plus confortable. Cinquante mille dollars...

Et elle avait refusé cette somme. Tout ça pour un vieux rêve d'enfant. Elle était vraiment bête, vraiment égoïste, vraiment mauvaise...

- Si tu t'attends à ce que hoche avec vigueur et te confirme que tu es une écervelée Wheeler, tu fais erreur. Parce qu'admettre que ton comportement ait été stupide reviendrait à admettre que tout mon empire a été bâti sur la même bêtise.

Confusion. Voilà ce que la phrase du stoïque Seto Kaiba engendra en elle. Une confusion qui eut cependant le bénéfice de faire disparaitre toute sa tristesse. Les yeux ronds, les lèvres entrouvertes, Serenity ne put qu'observer Seto Kaiba s'installer à ses côtés, une jambe repliée contre lui-même, le visage fixé vers l'horizon factice.

Il semblait comme happé par ses songes, loin d'elle, loin dans son passé. Et il y avait dans son regard quelque chose qui faisait écho à son cœur à elle. Elle se sentait proche de lui, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir le comprendre.

Mais pas encore.

C'était encore très flou pour elle. Comme si elle s'approchait de lui sans parvenir à le toucher. Et comme pour joindre le geste à ses pensées, elle tendit une main vers la manche du PDG avant de s'arrêter à quelques millimètres du tissu et laisser son geste en suspend.

_Un jour peut-être que je comprendrais le sens de ses mots. Un jour peut-être j'arriverais à franchir ce pas qui nous sépare. Un jour peut-être je serais digne d'être à sa hauteur. Mais ce jour, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui. _

Serenity assimila lentement l'information, puis éloigna sa main de la personne du PDG avant de se tourner vers le ciel virtuel. Les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissaient dans l'horizon, rendant l'espace plus réel que la réalité même.

- Tiens.

Serenity sortit de ses songes et leva les yeux vers Seto Kaiba. Il s'était relevé et lui tendait maintenant une carte. Serenity pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

- C'est la carte que tu as gagné contre l'autre sorcière. La preuve de ta victoire.

Serenity attrapa la carte et se mit à l'observer, pensive. Dessus était représentée une femme au teint basané, à la chevelure ébène bouclée et au regard étrange. Entre sensualité et amusement. Et pourtant, elle ne souriait pas. Et sa tenue aux nuances sombres rappelait plus le deuil que la joie.

- Wheeler.

Serenity sursauta légèrement mais émergea. Elle se redressa brusquement et remercia l'homme pour la carte.

- On reprend la route, se contenta-t-il simplement de répondre.

Serenity acquiesça puis s'informa de la suite du programme. Kaiba lui expliqua qu'ils se rendaient dans une vieille cabane où ils trouveraient de quoi se ravitailler et souffler un peu. Puis ils emprunteraient le téléporteur qui les emmènerait aux landes des chimères.

§...§

Les mains dans ses cheveux, paré à se les arracher, Joey faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il était 21 heures et Serenity n'était toujours pas rentrée. Evidemment, il lui était arrivé de rentrer bien plus tard mais jamais sans le prévenir au préalable.

Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas.

Fort de cette idée, Joey attrapa son combiné et demanda de l'aide à ses amis. Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Tous déboulèrent chez lui cinq minutes après.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Joey ? Commença Téa.

- Serenity n'est toujours pas rentrée et je n'ai aucune idée de où est-ce qu'elle est. Vous n'auriez pas une idée ?

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait put penser, Joey avait prononcé ces paroles avec beaucoup de calme dans la voix. Mais ses amis n'étaient pas dupes il était complètement terrorisé. Il essayait juste de ne pas céder à la panique.

- Peut-être au café d'à côté ? Proposa la brune. Je sais qu'elle aime bien se poser là-bas pour lire.

- Non, répondit Bakura qui avait aussi répondu à l'appel. Il ferme à 19 h. Elle serait rentrée depuis longtemps.

- Peut-être l'aquarium, proposa Tristan, un trémolo dans la voix. Elle voulait peut-être retourner voir les dauphins.

- Peut-être, répondit Yugi. Mais j'ai peut-être une idée de où elle se trouve. Mais je ne suis pas sûr.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le plus petit qui se racla alors la gorge.

- Euh voilà, je pense que Serenity s'est rendue à un endroit où on dispute des duels de monstre.

- Le duel de monstre ? S'exclama Tristan. Mais qu'est-ce que Serenity irait faire avec des cartes ?

- Disputer un duel, répondit doucement Yugi.

Silence dans la pièce. Joey se tourna vers Yugi, le regard grave.

- Pourquoi tu penses ça Yugi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Ren se serait essayée au duel de monstre ?

- Parce qu'elle m'a demandé de l'aider un construire un deck. Hier soir, précisa Yugi. Mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi.

Nouveau silence. Mais cette fois brisée par le poing de Joey s'abattant contre le mur.

- Je suis désolé Joey, murmura piteusement Yugi. J'aurais dû t'en parler plutôt.

- Non Yugi, sourit faiblement Joey. Ce n'était pas à toi de le faire. Si Serenity m'en n'a pas parlé, elle devait avoir une bonne raison. Et je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas trahi sa confiance.

- Joey...

- Pas de temps à perdre, lança Téa. Divisons-nous pour chercher dans toutes les places où on peut jouer aux cartes. Tournoi, compétition, club amateur !

La jeune femme prit les commandes. Elle envoya Yugi dans les tournois nocturnes où il pouvait faire jouer sa réputation et demander de l'aide, Joey et Tristan dans les lieux moins famés tandis qu'elle-même et Bakura se chargeaient de vérifier les clubs de différents lycées.

Mais tous firent chou blanc et retournèrent chez Joey après deux heures de recherches intensives : personne n'avait vu Serenity. Joey s'effondra sur son canapé avant de s'attrapa le crâne et de trembler.

- Mon Dieu Serenity, où est-ce que tu es...

- Allons Joey, ne te laisse pas abattre, essaya Téa. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera là dans peu de temps.

- Ah oui et comment tu sais ça toi ! Aboya le blond à bout de nerf.

Le ton choqua la jeune femme, qui baissa les yeux et s'excusa. Joey lui tourna le dos mais s'excusa à son tour.

- Excuse-moi Téa.

- On est tous un peu à bout de nerf, intervint Bakura. Essayons de nous calmer et d'envisager d'autres solutions. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

- On pourrait essayer de demander de l'aide à Makuba, proposa Téa. Il pourra peut-être faire jouer ses relations ?

- Excellente idée, approuva Bakura. Enfin, s'il accepte...

- Il a intérêt à accepter oui ! S'exclama Joey. Ren l'a aidé une fois, à son tour maintenant !

- Très bien, allons y ensemble alors, confirma Yugi.

§...§

Assis derrière son bureau, un combiné à l'oreille, Makuba essayait vainement de joindre sa petite amie. Elle s'était apparemment décidée à lui faire payer sa récente absence. Makuba soupira et raccrocha le combiné lorsqu'il entendit des coups à la porte.

- Entrez !

Le gang déboula devant lui, presqu'exténué. Makuba cligna des yeux et les observa.

- Yugi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Makuba, on a besoin de ton aide, trembla le champion, le front en sueur.

- Tout ce que tu veux, lui assura Makuba. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Serenity, souffla Joey. Nous avons besoin de ton aide pour la retrouver. Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée et...

- Serenity ? S'étonna Makuba. Mais elle était ici ! Avec mon frère.

- Kaiba ?! S'exclamèrent en chœur Joey et Tristan.

- Oui, elle voulait tester le nouveau système mis au point par mon frère. Si ça se trouve, elle y est encore.

- Hein ?!

- Tu pourrais nous y emmenez Makuba ? demanda Yugi.

- Euh, oui, bien sûr.

Sur les talons de Makuba, le groupe suivit. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce blanche et c'est là que Joey la vit : Serenity, un casque sur la tête, les deux mains posées sur l'accoudoir. Face à elle, Seto Kaiba, dans une position similaire.

- Qu-Qui êtes vous et que faites-vous ici ?

Joey rompit le contact avec sa sœur et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Un type en blouse blanche, plus pâle que linge.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question : **qui** êtes-**vous** ? Rétorqua Makuba.

- J-Je, bégaya l'homme en observant Serenity. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui ne devait pas se passer comme ça ?

- Elle n'était pas censée être là. Je suis désolé.

Joey se précipita vers l'homme, l'agrippa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. De son côté, Makuba passait un coup de fil en panique.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Serenity ? Siffla Joey.

- Vous avez tout intérêt à passer à table, appuya froidement Makuba en raccrochant. J'ai toute une équipe qui pourra vous faire découvrir pleinement le sens du mot « regret » si vous ne collaborez pas.

L'homme observa Makuba derrière ses lunettes, puis hocha la tête et Joey le lâcha.

- Je m'appelle Yu Lin. Il y a deux ans, j'ai été renvoyé de la Kaiba Corp pour un motif injustifié. Sans le sous et au chômage, une personne m'a proposée de me venger de Seto Kaiba. Aveuglé par l'amertume, j'ai accepté le marché. On m'a viré 100 000 dollars sur mon compte et tout ce que je devais faire, c'était me faire réembaucher par la Kaiba Corp sous une nouvelle identité et enfermer Seto Kaiba dans le monde virtuel créé par Caedes dès lors qu'il voudrait tester son nouveau système de jeu.

- Un monde virtuel, intervint Téa. Comme celui de Noah ?

- Caedes ? demanda Yugi au même moment.

- Où est Seto ! Aboya Makuba.

- Un monde virtuel, oui. Conçu sur le même système que celui de Gozaburo Kaiba mais sur ordre de Caedes. Je ne connais la véritable identité de Caedes. Mais tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Seto Kaiba est maintenant enfermé dans son monde virtuel et qu'il n'existe aucun moyen pour lui de le quitter, si ce n'est de gagner la partie contre Caedes.

- Et Serenity là-dedans ? Demanda Tristan.

Le visage de l'homme se décomposa et il baissa lentement les yeux.

- J-Je... Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette occasion. J'avais attendu deux ans pour que Seto Kaiba daigne enfin tester par lui-même son nouveau système. Et il a fallut qu'elle soit là... alors j'ai quand même...

L'homme ne put finir sa phrase il venait de se recevoir un coup de poing dans le visage. Son nez éclata sous l'impact mais ne put respirer qu'une autre rafale s'abattait sur lui.

- Où est Serenity ! Ramène-moi ma petite sœur enflure !

- C-C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas la ramener. Le seul moyen pour eux de se déconnecter est de gagner le jeu.

- Espèce de ...

- Arrête Joey, intervint Téa. Tu vas tuer cet homme !

- Qu'il le tue ! Hurla Makuba.

Le cri se répercuta dans la pièce. Les regards convergèrent lentement vers le cadet des Kaiba et le calme s'installa de lui-même. Makuba avait les larmes aux yeux et le visage défiguré par la colère et la peur. Il tremblait et n'arrêtait pas répéter le nom de son frère.

Même s'il avait grandit depuis et gagné en assurance, Makuba Kaiba avait conservé une certaine part de sa vulnérabilité. Prenant conscience de cela, Yugi ferma résolument les yeux avant de les rouvrir, le regard déterminé. Il s'approcha du scientifique et s'abaissa à son niveau.

- Monsieur, vous nous avez bien que vous ne pouviez pas ramener Seto et Serenity, que le seul moyen pour eux de revenir est de gagner le jeu.

- Oui, c'est ça. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur le jeu et seul Caedes en a le plein contrôle.

- Mais vous pouvez continuer à envoyer des gens n'est-ce pas ? Vous pourriez **nous** envoyer là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Yugi, est-ce que tu...

Joey s'interrompit face au regard déterminé de son meilleur ami. Il lâcha le scientifique qui hocha la tête devant Yugi.

- Alors c'est décidé, confirma Yugi.

- Je viens avec toi, ajouta Joey.

Les deux amis se jaugèrent l'un l'autre du regard avant de hocher la tête en chœur, l'ombre de sourires aux lèvres.

- Eh attendez ! Intervint Tristan. J'ai manqué quelque chose ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Nous allons rejoindre Seto et Serenity, énonça Yugi. Nous allons participer au jeu de Caedes.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon, voilà le chapitre 6. Il a mis du temps à sortir. Mais il est long (pour me faire pardonner). J'ai un peu de mal quant à l'orientation que va prendre ma fic, mais je la finirais ! Bonne lecture !

**Arya Cahill** : Oh merci pour ton petit mot ! Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça booste le moral ! Merci :-)

**Rustal D Amandine** : Yo ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas décevoir tes espérances ;-) Merci de me suivre malgré mes longues absences :-)

**Sasa57** : Hello ! Alors sache ton commentaire m'a profondément émue et touchée ! Je peux tout à fait comprendre qu'on n'aime pas le couple SxS (sérieux, ils ne se sont parlés qu'une seule fois dans tout le manga ^^'). Mais moi après, je voulais surtout approfondir le personnage de Serenity. Quant à Seto, oui, je ne voulais pas faire de lui le "bad boy" ou "connard". Ça aurait été un peu réducteur et facile (mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'aimer des fics où Seto Kaiba est un bad boy hein ? ^^). Je voulais juste autre chose dans ma fic.

Ah tu aimes ma façon d'écrire ? Merci ! Après j'ai quand même essayé de mettre plus de description vu que certaines personnes m'ont reproché le manque d'image dans ma fic. Donc voilà, j'essaie de trouver un équilibre.

Pour les critiques (et ne t'en fais pas, j'adore ça^^) : On verra parfois le point de vue de Kaiba (comme dans ce chapitre) mais je ne compte pas encore approfondir. C'est surtout Serenity pour l'instant (même si elle n'est pas à son avantage dans ce chapitre). Pour les fautes, j'essaie d'éliminer le plus possible. J'espère avoir réussi ^^'

Je ne laisserais pas cette fic sans fin, elle mettra juste du temps à venir. ^^'

Je t'embrasse très fort Sasa et te remercie pour ta review des plus marquantes ! Merci merci merci !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Les landes des chimères. Un immense jardin rempli de fleurs qui avaient visiblement refusées de se laisser enraciner. Écloses, elles flottaient et virevoltaient joyeusement tout autour d'eux, narguant le ciel améthyste.

Serenity aimait beaucoup cet endroit. Elle se sentait presque l'envie de se laisser entrainer par la brise et s'endormir au milieu de ces fleurs. Mais elle n'en fit rien, empêchée par le sérieux du grand Seto Kaiba.

Leurs pas les amenèrent devant un bâtiment aux tons aussi doux qu'intimidants. Des escaliers en pierre blanche, des gravures dorées et des fenêtres éclatantes. Un style très raffiné, très français.

Ils grimpèrent les marches et se présentèrent à la grande porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

L'intérieur était aussi luxueux que le jardin. Des sculptures et des tableaux à perte de vue, le tout mis en valeur par un éclairage naturel fait de miroirs et de glaces. Serenity s'autorisa un sourire discret en voyant le regard appréciateur de Kaiba. Visiblement l'ensemble était à son goût.

Ils arrivèrent après quelques minutes face à un énorme escalier blanc tapissé en rouge. En haut, une porte massive dorée et une lignée d'armures et de statues. Leur nouvel opposant devait sûrement se tenir derrière cette porte.

- Bienvenue chez moi !

Ils s'arrêtèrent net et Serenity laissa échapper un cri de surprise. La personne qui venait de parler...

C'était l'une des statues.

§...§

- Je viens avec vous ! S'exclama Makuba, le regard plein d'espoir et les poings serrés.

Yugi secoua la tête.

- Non tu ne peux pas Makuba. C'est trop dangereux.

- Tu ne peux pas me l'interdire, rétorqua Makuba avec véhémence. Je suis le vice président de cette entreprise ! Je veux voir Seto, je dois m'assurer qu'il va bien.

- C'est vrai Makuba. Tu es le vice président et donc je ne peux pas t'obliger à rester. Mais nous aurons plus besoin de toi ici que dans le jeu.

- Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire Yugi ?

- Nous ne savons toujours pas qui se cache derrière Caedes, intervint Téa. Et je pense que, enfin ce que veut dire Yugi, c'est qu'il lui faudrait plus d'information sur Caedes et toi seul pourrait les lui fournir. J'ai raison Yugi ?

- C'est exact, confirma Yugi.

Puis le champion du duel de monstre se tourna vers le scientifique.

- Monsieur, est-ce qu'il vous est possible de créer un moyen de communication entre le monde réel et le jeu ?

- Pas avec les personnes déjà envoyés dans le jeu. Mais avec vous, je pense que cela est possible. Il suffirait que je connecte votre esprit à un numér...

- Est-ce que c'est possible oui ou non ? S'exaspéra Joey.

- Oui.

- Alors c'est réglé ! Yugi et moi rentrerons dans le jeu.

- Je surveillerais vos faits et gestes avec ce monsieur, décida Bakura.

- Je me charge des recherches, opta finalement Makuba.

- Je l'assisterais dans cette tâche, énonça Téa.

- Si vous avez besoin d'un homme de main pour se déplacer ! S'exclama Tristan.

Joey observa un à un ses amis, le cœur réchauffé à bloc. Puis son regard se porta sur la petite silhouette de son meilleur ami.

- Prêt Joey ?

- Plus que jamais !

§...§

Bien que cela ne se vit pas, Seto Kaiba fut surpris lorsque la statue de marbre s'approcha d'eux. Wheeler elle, eut un mouvement de recul mais se stabilisa sur ses appuis, comme pour essayer de se calmer.

- Je suis le seigneur des landes des chimères. Et mon apparence sera vôtre si vous échouez à me vaincre !

Le sol trembla subitement et deux énormes piliers apparurent, emmenant Seto et la Statue en hauteur. Les murs de la maison vacillèrent et tombèrent un à un. De là où il était, l'immensité du jardin se révéla à lui et Wheeler ne représentait plus qu'une petite silhouette orangée.

Seto releva les yeux et fit face à son opposant. La statue de marbre, nue comme un ver, fit apparaitre une poche de carte et claqua des doigts.

_Enfin un peu d'action_, sourit mentalement Seto. Mais ça c'était avant qu'un cri aigu ne le sorte de sa joie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa source et se glaça lorsqu'il vit une statue de bronze, le poing planté contre le pilier, à quelque millimètre du visage de Wheeler. La statue se remit lentement en mouvement et réitéra l'assaut. Wheeler esquiva de justesse et se mit à courir.

- Que le duel commence !

§...§

- Bon où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda Joey en tournant autour de lui-même.

- A première vue, répondit Yugi en désignant du doigt des tonneaux, je dirais la cale d'un navire mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

_« Vous êtes dans la cale d'un bateau pirate. »_

- Bakura ?! S'exclama Joey.

_« Oui c'est moi. D'après M. Lin, vous êtes dans les mers des landes de la métallurgie et le capitaine de ce bateau détient des informations sur Caedes. Il va vous falloir l'affronter. »_

Joey se frappa le poing contre la main et hocha la tête.

_« Mais faites attention à ne pas vous faire repérez par d'autres pirates. Ce serait des parties de duel de monstre inutile et des points de vie perdus pour rien ! »_

- Attends tu veux dire que les points de vie perdus ou gagnés pendant un précédent duel sont conservés ? S'inquiéta Yugi.

_« Oui, exactement comme pour le système mis au point par Kaiba. Je pense que le jour où Caedes s'est totalement approprié le jeu de Kaiba , il a choisi de conserver cette règle. »_

- Mais que se passe-t-il si on perd tous ses points de vie ?

_« D'après M. Lin, on se retrouve prisonnier du jeu et numérisé à jamais à l'intérieur. »_

- Quoi ?! Serenity ! Hurla Joey.

- Faut qu'on se dépêche de les rejoindre ! S'exclama Yugi. Bakura est-ce que tu peux nous aider à éviter ces pirates et nous diriger vers le capitaine ?

_« C'est entendu. De là où vous êtes, prenez la première à droite, puis... » _

§...§

Serenity était complètement paniquée et à bout de souffle. Toutes les statues du domaine s'étaient maintenant animées et lui courraient après. Certaines étaient en bronze, d'autre en pierre, d'autre encore en marbre. Une était même en or.

Adossée contre un muret de brique, elle essayait de reprendre son souffle mais s'arrêta lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre. Elle se ne retourna pas et prit ses jambes à son cou. Deux secondes plus tard, une lance se plantait dans ledit muret.

- Devant toi ! Hurla une voix.

Serenity réagit, se baissa pour esquiver la lame circulaire et bondit sur le côté pour s'échapper. Seto Kaiba, et malgré son duel, la guidait. Ce qui n'était sûrement pas chose facile vue la vitesse à laquelle son opposant jouait.

- Cache-toi !

_Oui mais où ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de paniquer Serenity. Et comme s'il avait entendu sa plainte, il lui répondit.

- Le labyrinthe, cache-toi à l'intérieur !

_Oui mais si je me perds et me retrouve piégée... ?_

Mais malgré cette réticence, Serenity se fondit dans le dédale de pierre. Elle devait lui faire confiance.

- Droite, droite, gauche, gauche, droite, gauche et tout droit.

Serenity retint mentalement les directives de Kaiba et les exécuta. Droite, Droite, Gauche, Gauche, droite, gauche et... Droite ? Mince elle ne se souvenait plus ! Droite ? Gauche ? Droite !

Serenity courut à en perdre les poumons pour finir interdite lorsqu'une impasse l'accueillit froidement.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Dites moi que c'est pas vrai !

Elle envisagea de faire demi-tour mais jeta vite l'idée aux oubliettes. Des bruits de pas, proche. _Trop proche_. Des larmes se mêlèrent à sa sueur et une chaleur embruma ses yeux.

- Dites moi que c'est pas vrai...

§...§

- Makuba, tu as trouvé des informations sur Caedes ?

- Pour être honnête Téa, je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer.

- Eh bien, on sait déjà une chose : Caedes est fortuné. Il a viré une somme assez coquette sur le compte de Yu Lin pour son service.

- Hm... Oui, c'est un bon début. Cela va affiner mon champ de recherche.

- Et puis au vu de la patience dont il a fait preuve, je dirais également qu'il a une rancœur personnelle à l'égard de ton frère.

- Donc je dois maintenant chercher une personne fortunée et qui aurait un lourd passé avec Seto. Ça va être vraiment long vu la liste !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderais si tu veux, sourit la brune.

- Ça marche ! Tiens commence par jeter un coup d'œil à cette liste.

§...§

Point de vie de la Statue : 2000

Point de vie de Seto Kaiba : 7000

Monstre sur le terrain de la Statue : Gardien Celte, attaque 1400, défense 1200.

Monstre sur le terrain de Seto Kaiba : VorseRaider, attaque 1900, défense 1200

Seto sourit. _Deux tours_ et cela en était fini de ce duel. En _deux tours_, il pulvérisait le Gardien Celte et les points de vie de son adversaire. Et ce dernier l'avait également compris. Pourtant son visage était -sans mauvais jeu de mots- encore de marbre. Pas inquiet du tout.

Pire encore, il souriait. Son doigt poli se tendit vers son côté, comme pour lui montrer quelque chose. Seto le suivit du regard l'index et se figea.

Serenity.

Elle était piégée, prise dans une impasse, une horde de statues armées bientôt à son niveau. Seto serra la mâchoire, ses yeux se glaçant au même rythme.

_Deux tours_, c'était amplement suffisant pour mettre fin à ce duel. Mais aussi à Serenity pour finir transpercée. Et ça, ce n'était pas une option envisageable.

- Je lance VorseRaider et je ... !

§...§

Adossée contre le mur, Serenity attendait. Elle allait mourir, tuée par des statues animées. La colère sourde qui l'avait animée laissa peu à peu place à la résignation. Elle en avait marre de courir, marre de fuir, marre de lutter.

Serenity ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et ne se força plus à retenir ses larmes. Elle se sentait triste, pathétique, et inutile. Elle voulait revoir son frère, sa mère, ses amis. Elle aurait aimé vivre plus longtemps, apprendre à connaître les frères Kaiba. Makuba, Seto...

_Seto ... _

Serenity essaya de se tourner vers où il était, mais les murs étaient trop haut et masquaient sa vision. Elle aurait tellement aimé le revoir, une dernière fois. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette envie, ce caprice mais…

Serenity se paralysa lorsqu'elle entendit les claquements se rapprocher. C'était eux. Ils étaient là. Trois statues armées d'épée.

Serenity se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, puis enfouie sa tête dans ses jambes. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça, elle ne voulait plus voir. Un bruit assourdissant résonna suivit d'un bruit de chute. Serenity se redressa et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit une personne armée d'un sabre entre elle et des, désormais débris de statues.

Serenity leva les yeux vers son mystérieux sauveur et hoqueta de surprise. Elle le reconnaissait : c'était VorseRaider. Une carte monstre quatre étoiles et à la puissance d'attaque phénoménale.

Le monstre se tourna ensuite vers elle, puis disparut en une traînée de poussières. Serenity eut le réflexe enfantin de se frotter les yeux mais rangea la thèse de l'hallucination lorsque d'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre. D'autres statues se rapprochaient.

Elle ne pouvait toujours pas retourner sur ses pas. Mais maintenant, elle avait de quoi se frayer un nouveau passage.

Serenity attrapa les restes des statues détruites et les empila contre le mur. Ainsi surélevée, elle pouvait aisément rejoindre le haut des remparts pour échapper à ses assaillants. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle réussit non sans mal à atteindre le sommet et put enfin reprendre son souffle.

De là où elle était, il y avait peu de chance que ces statues ne viennent la chercher. Serenity en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à son compagnon d'infortune.

_Seto... _

Il était concentré sur son duel et Serenity sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il n'y avait pas de monstre sur son terrain. En fait, il n'y avait aucune carte sur son terrain. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Le VorseRaider, c'était sa carte, son monstre.

Et il l'avait sacrifié. Pour l'aider.

Serenity se couvrit la bouche avec sa main et ferma les yeux lorsque l'attaque du Gardien Celte ennemi le percuta de plein fouet. Serenity les rouvrit, puis observa la suite du combat. Le champion du duel de monstre venait de perdre 1400 point de vie et n'avait toujours pas de monstre pour le protéger.

Serenity ferma les yeux et se mit à prier pour que la prochaine carte qu'il tire soit une carte de type monstre. Seto Kaiba sourit en voyant sa carte et la posa sur le terrain.

- J'utilise la "Renaissance du Monstre" pour sortir mon "Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus" du cimetière et j'attaque ton "Gardien Celte" !

L'attaque du dragon pulvérisa le monstre adverse et les points de vie restant de la statue. Celle-ci courba le genou sous la puissance de l'attaque et inclina la tête, en signe de défaite.

Serenity lâcha un soupir de soulagement et détailla le visage satisfait de Seto Kaiba. Et ce n'est qu'après trois minutes d'intenses respirations que son cœur retrouva un rythme normal.

§...§

Qui se serait attendu à trouver une femme aux commandes de ce bateau ? Une des plus séduisantes qui plus est.

Surement pas Yugi. Et Joey non plus visiblement.

Assise derrière un bureau, les jambes croisées et les bras tapotant impatiemment le bois poli, la capitaine les dévisagea du coin de l'œil avant de se lever. Son second, masqué, s'écarta en conséquence.

- Tiens donc, deux louveteaux perdus dans les méandres de mon navire. Attention au grand méchant bouc mon joli, il n'a pas toujours l'apparence qu'on lui croit.

Le visage de la femme s'étira en un fin sourire canin et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur mutine en dévisageant Yugi. Joey s'avança fermement, le pouce pointé contre son torse.

- Si c'est un duel que tu cherches, pas de problème ! Je relève le défi !

- Le duel de monstre ? Moi ? S'étonna la capitaine. Tu te trompes mon joli. Je suis le capitaine de ce navire, pas la personne que vous devez affronter.

- Mais alors qui ? Intervint Yugi.

- Elle.

Du menton, elle désigna son second qui s'avança. D'un geste, le sbire retira son masque et Yugi et Joey manquèrent de s'étouffer.

- Je suis la maitresse des landes de la métallurgie. Triomphez de moi ou devenez esclave de ce navire !

Joey et Yugi ne purent bouger, encore sous le choc. Le second du capitaine était non seulement une femme mais pas n'importe laquelle.

Blonde, yeux améthyste, lèvres rouges.

- Mai !


	7. Chapter 7

Hello tout le monde ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je vais poster ma fic beaucoup plus régulièrement. La suite dans deux semaines je dirais. Oui parce que j'ai fini son écriture ^^. Donc voili voilou.

**Rustal D Amandine** : Hello ! Alors tout d'abord, merci merci de continuer à suivre ma fic. C'est ce qui m'a donné le courage de la finir ;-) Alors merci merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. En ce qui concerne les points de vie, ceux de Ren sont à 50. Ceux de Kaiba : 2500.

**Arya Cahill** : Coucou ! Contente que tu aies aimé mon précédent chapitre. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bonne lecture !

**Fanficnumber14**: Merci mon choux ! ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

Adossé contre un muret, Seto Kaiba observait avec satisfaction la carte qu'il avait gagné plutôt dans la journée. Une carte monstre pas extraordinairement puissante mais dont les effets pouvaient se révéler très avantageux correctement placée. Et Kaiba élaborait déjà un deck autour de cette carte.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un faiblement craquement. C'était Wheeler deuxième du nom, qui remuait dans son sommeil.

Wheeler... Serenity.

Elle était..._déconcertante_. Entre le courage et la vulnérabilité. Entre l'endurance et le dépassement. Et puis parfois, elle souriait pour un rien, comme nageant dans un bonheur interne voyant ni le tenant, ni l'aboutissant.

Et ça..._l'intriguait_.

Tellement différente de toutes ces femmes ennuyeuses qui, ou battaient des cils à son passage, ou essayaient de le provoquer dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention, ou le fuyaient comme la peste.

Serenity n'entrait dans aucune de ces catégories. Elle ne cherchait ni à le posséder, ni à lui faire la morale, pas plus qu'à l'éviter. Il sentait qu'il l'intimidait un peu certes, mais…

En un sens, elle était supportable. Contrairement à toutes ces filles qu'ils avaient croisées dans sa vie, elle était tolérable. Aucune aura menaçante, aucun jugement de valeur dans les yeux, aucune méfiance dans les épaules, aucune retenue dans le sourire.

Une naïveté qui aurait dû l'agacer en temps normal. Mais pas cette fois.

Parce il y avait cette ombre dans les yeux kaki de Serenity. Cette souffrance qui dissipait tout envie de lui faire du tort.

Une souffrance qui faisait écho à la sienne…

Lui non plus n'avait pas eu droit à une enfance normal. Jeux dangereux, jeux interdits…Construire une entreprise fondée sur le divertissement, ça avait été sa façon de courir après tout ce que Gozaburo lui avait défendu enfant. Elle, ça avait été de cracher sur une somme qui aurait pu assurer son avenir.

Un idiot et une idiote courant après une enfance perdue...

§...§

- Mai tu nous reconnais pas ?!

- C'est moi Joey ! Mai, réveille-toi !

La blonde aux yeux prunes se tourna lentement vers Joey. Sa combinaison noire reluit à la lumière de la cale.

- Mai...? Je suis la maitresse des landes de la métallurgie. Triomphez de moi ou devenez esclave de ce navire !

- Mai, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Hurla Joey.

- Mai..., répéta doucement Yugi.

- C'est inutile, elle ne vous reconnait pas.

Yugi tourna la tête vers le capitaine du navire. Les bras croisés contre sa mince poitrine, la pirate venait de le rejoindre.

- Tous ceux qui perdent contre Caedes perdent également le souvenir de leur vie. Votre amie a joué contre Caedes et a perdu. Mais comme elle a été une adversaire redoutable, Caedes a préféré en faire un de ses quatre généraux plutôt qu'un adversaire bêta.

- Et vous madame ? Demanda Yugi. Comment se fait-il que vous en sachiez autant ?

- Moi ? Parce que je ne suis pas humaine. Juste une intelligence artificielle (IA) créée par Caedes pour diriger une partie de son jeu. Mais créer des IA n'est pas chose aisée et Caedes préféré appâter les joueurs confirmés et les enfermer dans son jeu.

- Pourquoi nous divulguer ces informations ? Poursuivit doucement Yugi.

- Pour m'amuser, répondit la capitaine. Et parce que je ne dois rien à Caedes.

- Mais il est pourtant celui qui vous a crée non ?

- Mon Créateur hein ? Comment savoir ? Est-ce qu'il m'a vraiment créée ? Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, lui dois-je pour autant soumission totale ? Hm... à vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien.

La jeune femme sembla se plonger dans ses pensées et Yugi en profita pour la détailler. Elle n'était pas très grande et ses cheveux longs verts pommes étaient sagement ramenés sur son épaule gauche. Une épaisse couche de cils bordait ses yeux marron. Réelle ou non, elle était vraiment belle.

- Mai, écoute-moi ! Entend ma voix. C'est Joey. L'idiot que tu as secouru pendant le tournoi de Pegasus !

Yugi émergea de ses pensées et observa la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Mai, les yeux dans le vague, ferma ses paupières. Puis un éclair foudroyant frappa les lieux et Yugi, les yeux fermés, entendit le son d'un mécanisme en route.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'ils se trouvaient tous sur pont du bateau, à l'extérieur. Le vent soufflait très fort et Yugi ne dut sa survie qu'à la bonté du capitaine qui l'attrapa avant qu'il ne passe par dessus le bord.

- Accrochez-vous à moi, souffla-t-elle avant de reporter son attention devant les deux duellistes.

Yugi s'exécuta. Face à lui Joey avait sorti son deck et Yugi sentit son cœur se pincer à cette idée. Il savait très bien que Joey n'avait pas du tout envie d'affronter son amie. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

§...§

Depuis le duel contre la Statue, Serenity se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle n'arrêtait de trébucher, de s'excuser à tout va, de remettre ses cheveux en place et de se sentir affreusement stupides et pas intéressante.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et tremblait à chaque fois que Kaiba la regardait. Et ses sentiments vaguaient entre joie et déception. Heureuse quand il prêtait attention à elle, épuisée lorsqu'il ne lui parlait pas.

Un va-et-vient invivable.

-_...eeler, _Wheeler !

Serenity sursauta et rougit d'embarras face au regard furieux de Kaiba. Elle balbutia des excuses et s'inclina à plusieurs reprises. Voilà maintenant qu'elle se mettait à bégayer !

- Tu ne reconnais pas ton propre nom ? A moins que tu commences à en avoir honte...

Serenity redressa la tête, ses yeux reflétant étonnement. Puis elle baissa les yeux et détourna le regard, un peu triste.

- Ne me dis pas que tu commences vraiment à avoir honte d'être une Wheeler. Tu serais plus sensée que je-

- Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est...

Serenity se stoppa. Elle médita ses réflexions un instant puis leva les yeux vers Kaiba qui attendait une réponse.

- Je n'ai jamais osé vous reprendre. Parce que ça me faisait plaisir d'un côté. Mais-mon nom n'est pas Wheeler. C'est celui de mon frère. Et de mon père. Mais ce n'est pas le mien."

Serenity maitrisa la tristesse qui l'envahit en fermant les yeux. Sa mère, après son divorce, avait reprit son nom de jeune fille et modifier également le sien. Alors officiellement, elle n'était pas une Wheeler comme son frère mais une Skye. Serenity Skye.

- Une Wheeler reste une Wheeler.

Serenity écarquilla les yeux et en revint à Seto Kaiba. Il la regardait froidement, les yeux croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Et tu es définitivement une Wheeler, poursuivit-il en fermant les yeux. De la même espèce que ton frère.

Ces mots qui auraient du faire naitre en elle l'insulte, Serenity les vit comme le plus beau des compliments. Elle sentit la joie renaitre en elle, une ébauche de sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors Wheeler ? Ta réponse ?

Sourcil haussé, posture autoritaire, Kaiba la détaillait. Serenity sourit à s'en défaire les zygomatiques et confirma.

- Oui. Je suis une Wheeler. Exactement comme Joey !

Puis elle courut à son niveau et eut tout juste le temps de noter le sourire de Seto Kaiba.

§...§

Impuissant, désemparé, Yugi observait le visage inexpressif de son ami, les genoux au sol. Il s'approcha de Joey et l'aida à se relever.

- Joey, nous devons y aller.

- Mais Mai, elle...

Yugi suivit le regard de Joey et ne put que constater la scène : Mai, le visage inexpressif, retournant à son poste. Comme un gentil chien obéissant.

- Nous trouverons un moyen de la sauver, souffla Yugi. J'en suis sûr.

Joey ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais une secousse l'en empêcha.

- Nous sommes arrivés, lança le capitaine. Sur la terre ferme. Si ces messieurs veulent bien s'avancer.

Joey, suivit par Yugi, suivirent la femme aux cheveux irréels vers la passerelle d'embarquement. Joey jeta un dernier regard à Mai, puis emprunta le passage vers la terre ferme. L'intelligence artificielle les attendait en contrebas.

- Vous partez sur les traces de Caedes ?

- Oui. Et je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à Mai !

Les yeux inhabituellement froids et noirs signifiait qu'il était sérieux. Yugi baissa les yeux mais n'en pensait pas moins. Seul un tordu pouvait enfermer un être humain dans un jeu. Il serra les poings à cette pensée.

- J'aimerais venir avec vous.

Yugi releva la tête, confus devant son interlocutrice. Les cheveux ramenés sur son épaule gauche, la tête penchée sur le côté droit, elle poursuivit.

- Je veux rencontrer mon "Créateur".

Joey fronça les sourcils, méfiant. L'intelligence artificielle continua néanmoins.

- Je vous serais utile. Je connais cet endroit. Pas vous. Vous aurez besoin d'un guide.

Yugi et Joey s'échangèrent un regard. Après un échange silencieux, le blond détourna le regard et Yugi se tourna vers la femme aux cheveux verts.

- C'est d'accord.

§...§

Assise sur le bureau, Téa épluchait des centaines de nom. Elle soulignait les profils qui semblaient importants, passait en silence ceux sans intérêt jusqu'à ce qu'un nom attire son nom en particulier. Une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé trouver dans cette liste.

- _Duke Devlin ?_


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme promis, le chapitre 8 ! J'espère vraiment qu'il ne va pas vous décevoir...Mais bon si c'est le cas, faites le moi savoir ;-)

**Bluedydoll** : Yeah! Merci ! Promis cette fic aura une fin (peut-être pas géniale, mais elle aura une fin !) ^^

**Rustal D Amandine** : Ouah merci pour tous ces compliments ! ^^ Oui, Kaiba aime bien parler par euphémisme lorsqu'il s'agit de complimenter quelqu'un ^^' J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

**Arya Cahill** : Hey dear ! J'ai juste envie de dire : madame est servie ! Bonne lecture ! :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Rouspétant contre la plaine qu'il gravissait à quatre pattes, Joey avançait. Mais au fond de lui, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever le visage de Mai dans la tête. La femme qu'il connaissait n'était pas cette poupée inexpressive qu'il avait combattu. Poupée, peut-être. Mais inexpressive, surement pas.

Mai était le genre de femme qui ne passait pas inaperçue. Un caractère de feu, un sourire ravageur et le regard malicieux. Et si la Mai qu'il connaissait était peut-être parfois vulnérable, jamais en revanche elle ne cessait de pétiller.

Soudain Joey s'arrêta brusquement. Quelque chose venait de siffler à ses oreilles. Des voix. Une voix féminine.

- _Cette combinaison de carte était vraiment surprenante !_

Cette voix...

- _Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être gagnante._

C'est Serenity !

_- Tu en doutais Wheeler ? N'oublie pas que je suis le meilleur duelliste. _

Et Kaiba.

Joey finit de gravit la plaine et arriva au sommet de la bosse. Pour faire face à une scène des plus dérangeantes.

Une Serenity riant aux éclats, marchant aux côtés d'un Seto Kaiba... _différent_. Il s'agissait du même snobinard aux allures prétentieuses et aux rictus moqueurs mais, il semblait plus détendu, moins sur ses gardes. Une vision qui énerva Joey au plus haut plus point. Alors il inspira de l'air et-

- Ren !

L'aubrune s'arrêta et chercha la voix du regard. Et puis elle le vit. L'instant d'après une petite forme se fondait dans ses bras.

- Joey…Oh Joey !

- C'est bon je suis là maintenant. Tout ira bien Ren. Tout ira bien.

La petite émergea et plongea ses noisettes dans les siennes. S'il y a bien une chose qu'ils avaient en commun, c'étaient leurs yeux. Pour le reste, Serenity le surpassait largement: en beauté, en intelligence, en caractère.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir saine et sauve Serenity.

- Yugi !

Serenity quitta ses bras pour se tourner vers Yugi et lui sourire.

- Tu es donc là toi aussi, Yugi…

La voix caverneuse de Kaiba émergea et ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur son rival de toujours.

- Je suis content de voir que tu es sauf, sourit timidement le tricolore. Makuba se faisait beaucoup de souci pour toi.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? S'enquit le brun.

Yugi hocha la tête et Kaiba se détendit légèrement.

- Au fait comment vous êtes arrivés ici ? S'interrogea Serenity.

A la fin du récit de Yugi, Seto Kaiba fronça les sourcils.

- Donc Makuba est à la recherche de l'identité de Caedes.

- Tu ne saurais pas qui pourrait t'en vouloir à ce point ?

- La liste est longue Yugi, ricana Kaiba.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Railla Joey.

Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur le visage de Kaiba et Joey afficha un air contrarié.

- Serenity ? Tu sembles pensive ? S'enquit Yugi.

- Je réfléchissais. A Mai…

- On parle de mon second ?

C'était Allice qui venait de parler, deux gourdes à la mains. Yugi s'empressa de faire les présentations.

- Kaiba, Serenity, voici Allice, l'intelligence artificielle dont je vous avais parlé. Allice voici Seto Kaiba et Serenity.

- Bonj-

- Que peux-tu nous apprendre sur Caedes et ce jeu ? Coupa sèchement Kaiba.

Allice, jusque-là légère, changea d'attitude. Son visage s'était assombri.

- Caedes... Je connais son identité mais je n'ai pas l'autorisation de vous la dévoiler. Vous allez devoir la trouver toute seule. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que...

Allice ferma les yeux un instant.

- Caedes adore jouer et parier. Et il déteste perdre. Il déteste _vraiment_ perdre...

- Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait en arriver à ...tricher ? S'interrogea Yugi.

- Tu es très perspicace Yugi, remarqua Allice.

Yugi rougit. Allice poursuivit.

- Oui, Caedes est un tricheur. Un tricheur invétéré.

- On devrait faire part de ce trait de caractère à Mokuba, cela devrait l'aider dans ses recherches.

Joey s'exécuta : l'information fut relayée à Bakura.

- Qu'y a-t-il Serenity ? Demanda Yugi après un moment. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Non, je me demandais juste comment on pourrait gagner contre Caedes. S'il est celui qui créer les règles et les modifie à sa guise alors, comment gagner ?

- C'est un bon point Serenity, réfléchit à son tour Yugi.

Joey lui se redressa.

- Bah si c'est un tricheur, on a qu'à tricher à notre tour !

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre Wheeler ? Ricana Kaiba. Cacher des cartes sous ta manche ?

Joey sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Yugi parla.

- Et si...

- Yugi ?

- Et si on essayait de comprendre pourquoi ? Finit Yugi avant de lever les yeux. Comprendre pourquoi Caedes triche ?

- Allice l'a dit Yugi : parce qu'il n'aime pas perdre.

- D'accord, concéda Yugi. Mais pourquoi tricher ? C'est comme s'il était _sûr_ de perdre s'il respectait les règles.

Serenity et Joey s'échangèrent un regard perplexe. Kaiba lui fixa longuement Yugi avant de fermer les yeux et de sourire.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir Yugi. Malgré sa fortune et donc la possibilité de réunir les cartes les plus puissantes du jeu, Caedes a choisi la triche. Ce qui signifie que Caedes est très riche, mais qu'il ne peut rivaliser avec moi aux cartes.

- Un autre indice sur son identité, comprit Joey. Caedes est un riche mais nul au duel de monstre. Et il a une sérieuse rancune contre l'autre snobinard.

Kaiba choisit de ne pas relever l'insulte. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa salive avec ce genre de conversation.

- Mais il a réussi à battre Mai, souligna soudain Serenity. Il doit avoir un certain talent.

- Il a dû tricher contre Mai, répondit Joey avec véhémence. Et peut-être même contre toutes les personnes coincées dans ce jeu.

- D'ailleurs. Ça m'y fait penser : comment Caedes a pu attirer l'intérêt de Mai et des autres duellistes ?

- Il a peut-être organisé un tournoi ? Avec à la clé une récompense suffisamment intéressante pour attirer l'attention de Mai.

- Il faudrait creuser cette piste.

- Je transmet l'information à Bakura !

Yugi ferma les yeux à son tour et parla dans le vide. Joey entendait la conversation mais les deux autres non.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Joey. Partir à la rencontre de Caedes, d'accord. Mais où on le trouve ?

- D'après la vieille mégère, Caedes devait nous apparaitre après avoir battu les seigneurs des quatre landes.

- Nous avons battu Mai, dit Yugi.

- Et nous les trois autres généraux: la vieille dame, l'homme-statue et l'amoureux des dragons qui ne joue jamais avec des dragons.

- Mais Caedes n'est toujours pas là.

§...§

- Espèce de...

Duke se massa doucement la mâchoire sur laquelle Tristan venait d'abattre son poing. Téa s'était maintenant interposée entre eux deux. Après s'être assuré que Tristan fut calmé, elle parla.

- Est-ce que tu saurais quoique ce soit sur un certain Caedes ?

- Caedes ? Comme le mot romain pour "massacre" ?

- Est-ce que tu sais quoi que ce soit sur lui ? Réitéra suspicieusement Téa.

- Non. Et qu'est-ce que ce Caedes a fait ?

Téa lui expliqua la situation et Devlin secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne sais rien sur votre Caedes et-

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'un portable retentit. Téa décrocha et son visage se décomposa lentement. Elle raccrocha et se mit à parcourir son portable.

- Téa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Tristan.

- Mai. Elle a été enfermé dans le jeu. Elle aurait perdu contre Caedes.

- Quoi ?! Elle aussi ? S'outragea Tristan.

Puis il se reprit devant l'air concentré de la brune :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton téléphone ?

- Je cherche le dernier message que Mai m'a envoyé, répondit Téa sans quitter des yeux son mobile. Et il est daté d'il y a neuf jours.

- Aussi proche ?

- Oui. Et dans ce sms, elle me dit avoir, je cite :"rendez-vous un snobinard qui lui courre après depuis trop longtemps."

- Un snobinard qui lui courre après ...? Pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose ? murmura Tristan.

- En fait à moi aussi, ça me dit quelque chose, intervint Duke.

Long silence.

- Attendez vous croyez que c'est _lui_ le grand Caedes ?

- Je me serais attendu à mieux, avoua Tristan.

- Oui, mais ça colle au profil: nul aux cartes, tricheur et riche.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Téa. Pourquoi il voudrait causer la perte de Kaiba ? Ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés !

- On s'en fiche du pourquoi ! S'exclama Tristan. Il faut qu'on l'arrête !

- Je vous emmène, dit Duke. En cinq minutes on y est !

§...§

Une salle immense et richement décorée, un banquet royal sur les côtés, une coupe de champagne à la main et en excellente compagnie.

_Que demander de plus ? _

Un léger bip sonore le réveilla. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, avala une gorgée, pris congé de la délicieuse jeune femme qui l'avait accompagné et monta dans sa limousine. Il aurait adoré continuer de la soirée ainsi mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire attendre son rival, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait hâte de rencontrer Seto Kaiba et le dépouiller de toute sa fierté. L'humiliation serait totale.

Il arriva dans ses appartements et rejoignit la pièce secrète de sa chambre où l'attendait ses scientifiques et-s'arrêta en voyant trois visages connus mais pas les bienvenus.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

La jolie brune répondit, un doigt accusateur pointé.

- Vous êtes Caedes !

Et Jean Claude Magnum éclata de rire.

- Oui, c'est moi. Et je vais me venger de Seto Kaiba.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello tout le monde ! Alors good, good news : ma fic est définitivement finie ! Donc je me laisse une semaine (peut-être deux si je suis tête en l'air) pour poster la suite. En attendant, voici le chapitre 9 pour vos yeux ébahis ! Très duel de monstre avec une pointe de romance et de bêtise ;-) J'espère que vous aimerez !

**Rustal D Amandine** : Merci merci de suivre ma fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Une grande lumière éclaira la pleine et Seto ferma les yeux. Lorsque la lumière cessa d'agresser sa vue, un homme en costume cravate blanc se tenait devant eux, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. La première pensée de Seto fut :

_C'est qui lui ?_

- Oh je vous ai fait attendre ? Commença l'abruti en question. Désolé. J'ai été retardé par...des nuisibles.

Seto se redressa et réitéra mentalement sa précédente question. Si lui n'avait aucune idée de qui était le bonhomme qui leur faisait face, les trois autres semblaient comme carpes hors de l'eau.

- V-Vous êtes...

- Cet homme qui voulait épouser Mai, poursuivit Serenity en clignant des yeux.

- Jean Claude Magnum ! Finit Joey.

Ce fut au tour de Seto d'être poisson hors de l'eau.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous le connaissez ?

- Oui, répondit Serenity. Il y trois ans, durant BatailleVille, il a essayé d'enlever Mai.

- Et c'est aussi un célèbre acteur de films de ninja, précisa Joey. Dire que c'était mon idole...

Seto assimila l'information, tout en se demandant mentalement : _quel est le fichu rapport avec moi ?_

- Alors Seto Kaiba ? Quel effet ça fait de voir sa bien aimée prisonnière d'un jeu virtuel ? Plutôt en colère hein ?

Inconsciemment, et presque malgré lui, Seto posa ses yeux sur Serenity. Puis réalisant aussitôt la signification de son action, détourna le regard. Heureusement qu'elle était dos à lui. Sinon elle aurait-

_Attend un peu_, pensa soudain Kaiba. _Prisonnière du jeu ? Serenity ?_

- Et quel effet ça a fait de devoir la battre pour me rencontrer ? Le petit cœur est brisé ?

_Mais de quoi cet idiot parle ?_

- Ton dernier adversaire. La femme de ta vie ! s'exclama d'un geste théâtrale le fameux Jean Claude Magnum. Quel tragédie hein ? Digne des plus grands drames !

Yugi et Serenity s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur avant de se tourner en chœur vers le blondinet richard.

- Excusez-moi mais à qui faites-vous référence par "femme de sa vie" ? Demanda gentiment Yugi.

Magnum afficha un air circonspect l'espace d'un instant, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ah tu n'es sûrement pas au courant le nabot. Je parle de Mai bien sûr ! Mai Valentine !

- Quoi ?!

La dernière exclamation, c'était Joey. Yugi et Serenity se tournèrent vers lui.

- Kaiba, commença Yugi. Est-ce que toi et Mai vous-

- Ridicule ! Trancha net le PDG. Je suis bien trop important pour m'embarrasser d'une gourgandine.

- Hey ! Protesta Joey. Je t'interdis de-

Mais déjà le PDG de la Kaiba Corp ne l'écoutait plus. Il était juste focalisé que l'air soulagé de Serenity. Et étrangement, il en fut satisfait.

- Hein ?

Seto sortit de ses songes et observa le benêt qui venait de parler. Magnum, Caedes ou qu'importe comment il se faisait appeler, avait perdu de sa superbe et dévisageait le groupe.

- M-Mais, elle m'a affirmé qu'elle en aimait un autre. Un plus riche que moi... Le duelliste de renom : Seto Kaiba !

Visiblement son impression première sur ce type s'était avérée : un idiot de première. Serenity décida gentiment de l'éclairer.

- Hm...Je pense que Mai vous a dit ça pour que...euh comment dire...

- Que vous lui lâchiez la grappe ! Finit Joey en serrant le poing.

- M-Mais alors, elle m'aurait menti ?

Les yeux larmoyant, les lèvres tremblante, et un froid polaire en paysage derrière lui, Jean Claude Magnum ne semblait pas y croire. Puis la mine décidée equ'il adopta après acheva de convaincre le groupe : il était décidé de ne pas les croire.

- N-Non, non, non ! Ma vengeance. Mon chef d'œuvre ! Je ne vous laisserais pas le détruire ! Vous allez jouer au jeu de Caedes et perdre ! Ha ha ha !

Le paysage se modifia, substituant la plaine par une gigantesque arène de duel de monstre. Caedes était déjà installé à sa place et claqua des doigts. Serenity se matérialisa face à lui.

- Que le duel commence !

§...§

- Non ! Ren !

Joey tapait des poings pour faire céder la barrière qui entourait le terrain de jeu. Serenity avait été désigné pour être l'adversaire de Jean Claude Magnum. Yugi essaya de raisonner l'acteur.

- Pourquoi Serenity ?

Jean Claude Magnum daigna lui répondre.

- Honnêtement, je ne savais pas que ça tomberait sur cette demoiselle. J'ai juste "invoqué" l'adversaire qui avait le moins de point de vie à son actif. Et cette demoiselle a ... oh ! 50 points de vie ? Mais c'est que ce sera un duel expéditif. Ha ha ha ha ha !

Joey reprit de plus bel son tambourinement, sous les yeux impuissants de Yugi et moqueur de Magnum.

- Alors petite demoiselle, prêt à devenir mon nouveau pion ?

§...§

La première fois que sa vue s'était obscurcie, Serenity avait quatre ans. Mais elle avait pensé que quelqu'un avait éteint la lumière et s'était rendormie. Le lendemain, elle jouait à cache-cache avec son grand frère.

La deuxième fois que ça lui arriva, c'était à l'âge de six ans, alors que ses parents se jetaient des paroles blessantes l'un sur l'autre. Elle avait hurlé et tout le monde s'était précipité vers elle. Elle ne voyait plus que des tâches sombres à la place des visages.

La troisième fois...la troisième fois fut la dernière. Sa mère et elle venait d'emménager dans leur nouvelle maison et Serenity perdit la vue. A cette époque sa mère, femme d'affaire aguerrie, avait consulté de nombreux médecin. Mais aucun des trois experts ne comprit l'origine du mal.: elle était condamnée à la cécité.

Une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à elle. Une vie remplie de tristesse, de souffrance et de solitude.

Mais les Wheeler, bien que désunis, restaient une famille de battants. Mme Skye s'était faite mutée dans différents pays pour présenter sa fille aux meilleurs spécialistes, Joey s'était infiltré dans le tournoi de Pegagus pour rassembler les fonds nécessaires à l'opération.

Sa famille s'était battue pour elle. Ses amis s'étaient battus pour elle. Et-

_Seto Kaiba s'était battu pour elle. _

Serenity redressa la tête et jeta un regard en contrebas, pour observer le PDG de la Kaiba Corporation. Son regard coula ensuite vers Yugi et Joey.

Un souffle gonfla la poitrine de Serenity. Un souffle pressant, lourd, avide.

_"Je ne perdrais pas."_

- Hein ? Vous disiez petite demoiselle ? Ricana Magnum en tendant grossièrement l'oreille.

Serenity redressa la tête et répéta.

- Je ne perdrais pas ce duel, trembla Serenity. Je ne veux plus causer du soucis à Joey. Je ne veux plus être constamment protégée. Je... Je veux devenir plus forte.

- Peut-être dans une autre vie, trésor ! S'exclama la vedette. J'invoque Maestro ninja Sasuke ! Et je termine mon tour.

Serenity observa le terrain et les cartes qu'elle avait dans sa main. Le monstre adversaire possédait non seulement 1800 point en attaque mais avait également une capacité spéciale très dangereuse : il pouvait détruire n'importe quel monstre face recto en position défense.

Poser un monstre face défense maintenant pourrait limiter les dégâts, mais pas longtemps. Surtout s'il invoquait un autre monstre le tour suivant. Et elle n'avait que 50 points de vie.

Il lui fallait une carte piège pour détruire ce monstre.

Serenity ferma les yeux et piocha une carte. Une carte piège !

- Je pose un monstre face cachée et cette carte et je termine mon tour.

§...§

Joey redécouvrait sa petite sœur. Il avait toujours su que sa sœur était forte. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé aussi déterminée. Cela faisait depuis bien quinze minutes que le duel continuait et elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Au contraire, elle avait même trouver le moyen de faire remonter ses points de vie.

Grâce à une carte qui figurait dans son cimetière : Marie l'être déchu. Cette carte lui permettait en effet de recouvrer 200 point de vie à chaque tour que la carte était dans le cimetière.

Et maintenant que sa jauge de vie était acceptable, elle prenait plus d'initiatives. Parfois infructueuses, parfois géniales.

Joey sentit l'excitation lui prendre aux tripes. Il brandit son poing et hurla de tous ses poumons.

- Vas-y Ren ! Vas-y petite sœur !

**C'est à ce moment-là que se produisit l'anomalie.**

§...§

Confusion.

Kaiba plissa les yeux pour s'assurer d'avoir bien vu ce qu'il venait de voir. Les visages abasourdit de Yugi et Wheeler confirmèrent ses doutes.

Une des cartes de Serenity s'était évaporée. Celle-ci, les yeux écarquillées, observait sa main. La carte s'était comme...dématérialisée. Seto la vit ensuite tourner la tête vers l'autre abruti qui ricanait.

- Les règles changent, petite demoiselle ! A partir de maintenant, à chaque fin de tour -et aléatoirement- une des cartes que tu tiens en main disparaitra du jeu.

Kaiba fronça les sourcils, Joey hurla au scandale.

- De la triche ? Lui répondit Magnum. Je ne fais que rajouter un peu de piment au jeu !

- Mais c'est inéquitable ! Protesta Yugi. Vous n'êtes pas soumis à cette règle vous !

- Et c'est ce qui est drôle non ? Hahahaha !

- Espèce de-!

Et pendant que Joey multipliait les noms d'oiseau, Kaiba réfléchissait. Et il n'était pas le seul. Yugi pensait également à cette nouvelle règle. _Et s'il y avait un moyen de retourner cette règle contre son lanceur. Et si..._

Les regards de Yugi, Kaiba et Joey s'illuminèrent au même moment.

- Ren !

- Wheeler !

- Serenity !

La rouquine se tourna vers ses camarades et les observa tour à tour. Joey pétillait, Yugi lui sourit et Kaiba hocha doucement la tête. Et elle comprit le message.

**Il y avait un revers à la tricherie de Magnum. **

Mais elle devait trouver lequel.

§...§

- Co-Comment ? Comment as-tu pu me battre...?

Jean Claude Magnum, star de Hollywood, regardait le terrain. Ses points de vie n'était pas à 0, le monstre en position défensive sur son terrain était intact. Mais...

- L'usure. C'est comme ça que vous avez eu l'intention de l'avoir. Mais elle l'a retournée contre vous.

Caedes se tourna vers Yugi. L'usure : c'est la technique qui consiste à épuiser le deck de l'adversaire. Qu'il n'ait plus de cartes à piocher.

- Le match s'est terminé au moment où elle a commencé à se débarrasser de toutes les cartes de sa main, poursuivit Kaiba.

Oui, il s'en souvenait. Elle avait posé quatre cartes magique/piège et un monstre avec une grande défense. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi à ce moment-là. Mais en fait, chacune de ces cartes venaient pallier l'autre.

La carte monstre, en raison de sa défense colossale, nécessitait un sacrifice : deux cartes choisies aléatoirement dans sa main et jetées dans le cimetière. L'une des cartes magiques était en fait un piège continue : chaque tour, elle lui échangeait l'une des cartes avec les siennes.

Et comme elle n'avait toujours qu'une seule carte en main, ce sont ses cartes à lui qui ont commencé à disparaitre du jeu.

Même à ce moment là, il n'avait pas compris. Il y avait juste vu un moyen d'enterrer Serenity avec ses cartes. Jusqu'à ce que Serenity, la dernière carte de son deck arrivée, révèle la carte magique de son terrain : un retour de toutes les cartes du cimetière dans le deck de chacun. Et ce fut le début de la déchéance.

Elle avait plus de cartes que lui dans son cimetière; il avait perdu ses cartes une à une à cause de sa triche.

Il est arrivé à sa dernière carte avant elle.

Le match avait duré deux heures. Il avait perdu. Lamentablement.

§...§

Allice observa le résultat du match, un brin ennuyé.

- Ne me dites pas que tout ça pour _**ça**_. Que j'ai été créer pour assister à un spectacle aussi pitoyable.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, ennuyés.

- Mon créateur est un abruti de première qui s'est lancé dans une vengeance véritable raison et qui m'a créée pour ça. C'est **ça** le sens de ma vie ? Soupira Allice.

Yugi s'avança vers elle, l'air désolé.

- Tu sais, tu peux trouver une autre raison de vivre. Maintenant que tu es là.

Allice le dévisagea. Il poursuivit.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que...Ce n'est pas à M. Magnum de donner un sens à ta vie. Ni à quelqu'un d'autre. Il t'a peut-être créée. Et pour des raisons totalement stupide, certes. Mais maintenant que tu es là, je crois que c'est toi et tous tes actes qui donneront un sens à ton existence.

Le tricolore baissa les yeux. Allice se mit à son niveau, puis l'attrapa dans ses bras.

- Merci Yugi. Si la "même pas ombre de vengeance sensée" de Magnum m'a fait te rencontrer, alors oui : mon existence a définitivement un sens.

Yugi rougit comme un petit garçon. Allice était vraiment belle.

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais comment on fait pour rentrer maintenant ? S'exclama Joey.

Allice se redressa et se tourna vers son "Créateur." Elle lui demanda une centaine de codes et autorisations d'accès aux noms compliqués. L'acteur vedette s'empressa de tout lâcher. Allice se tourna vers eux.

- Je vais vous renvoyer dans votre monde. Pour Yugi et Joey, je vais transmettre les informations à celui qui vous a envoyé ici. Pour Serenity et Seto, ça va prendre un peu plus de temps.

- Et pour Mai ? Demanda Joey. Et les autres duellistes ?

- Je m'en charge, sourit Allice.

Et avant que Yugi ne puisse esquisser quoique ce soit, sa vision se fit floue. Le visage souriant d'Allice se dilua, comme happé par le temps.

Et il se réveilla.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello tout le monde ! Alors voilà, on y est : la fin de ma fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Tous les avis, toutes les critiques sont la bienvenues ;-) J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire, j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire. Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici. Je vous fais un gros poutou à tous !

Oh et je répondrais aux reviews anonyme sur mon profil (si je reçois des reviews anonymes bien sûr ^^')

**Rustal D Amandine** : Hello Amandine ! Alors voilà, tu as la réponse à ta question : la fin, c'est aujourd'hui (snif, snif). Quant à ton autre question : non pas de lemon. Pour une raison assez...délicate : je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine. J'ai vu des choses, lu des choses mais...*rougit même si elle est marron de peau* ^^. Enfin voilà, je voulais te remercier à nouveau d'avoir suivi, commenté ma fic. Ça m'a fait tenir jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que la fin te plaira malgré l'absence de citron ;-) J'attends tes retours avec impatience.

**Arya Cahill : **Coucou toi ! Merci pour tous tes retours. Et ravie que tu aies aimé ce moment où Seto Kaiba associe femme de sa vie à Serenity. Et désolée pour la glace ;-p J'espère que la fin de la fic sera à ton goût ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong> :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va advenir d'Allice ? S'enquit Mai. Il est hors de question que vous l'effaciez simplement ! Elle était ma seule amie dans-

- Nous avons décidé de l'inclure dans notre nouveau système, coupa Mokuba. Elle sera le boss final.

- Et pour Magnum ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Il a dit qu'il dédommagerait toutes les personnes qu'il a enfermé. Il veut vraiment se faire pardonner.

- Mais pourquoi lui avoir menti ? Demanda Téa en se tournant vers la blonde. Je veux dire sur tes amours et Kaiba ?

- Parce que j'ai cru que ça le dissuaderait définitivement, railla Mai. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que jamais il ne trouverait un meilleur parti que moi. Alors j'ai pensé qu'en lui mentant un peu, il lâcherait l'affaire.

- On peut pas vraiment dire que ça ait marché, souligna Téa. Il a dû se sentir profondément vexé.

- Pour ensuite engager des scientifiques et élaborer un scénario aussi naze. Vraiment mais quel nul ! cracha Mai.

Serenity pouffa silencieusement avant d'observer son monde. Mokuba, assis devant un écran, Joey et Yugi à ses côtés. Serenity soupçonnait d'ailleurs ce dernier de s'être lourdement attaché à Allice. Mai, Téa et Bakura discutaient sérieusement. Duke et Tristan se chamaillaient. Et enfin Seto Kaiba quittait la pièce. Cela la réveilla un peu. Elle observa à droite à gauche, puis s'éclipsa discrètement à son tour.

Elle rattrapa le PDG au détour du couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Wheeler ?

La boule au ventre, Serenity n'osa pas lever les yeux. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait rattrapé. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rester encore un peu plus avec lui.

- Wheeler ?

- Hein ? Sursauta le rousse avant de rosir. Euh je voulais savoir si on pouvait, je veux dire, si on aurait l'occasion...de se revoir ? Finit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Seto Kaiba la dévisagea longuement avant qu'un rictus ne s'étire sur son visage. Suivi d'un rire.

- Ha ha ! Hahaha !

Les yeux kaki de Ren s'arrondirent. Kaiba s'arrêta après un moment puis l'observa sournoisement. Les paroles qu'il prononça ensuite, jamais Serenity ne put les oublier.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as le béguin pour moi, Wheeler ?

Froid polaire. Puis suivit d'un brasier intense. Et le tout balayé par un flot de paroles incompréhensibles. Puis elle baissa la tête, vaincue.

- Alors c'est ça, tu as le béguin pour moi, reprit plus doucement le brun.

Et avant qu'elle ne le réalise, elle était contre le mur, les mains de Seto Kaiba de chaque côté de sa tête. La tête toujours baissée, le cœur de Serenity battait la chamade sous le regard inquisiteur du brun. Est-ce que ça signifie qu'il était d'accord ? Qu'il partageait ses sentiments? Serenity releva doucement les yeux et demanda.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que-

- Si j'avais le béguin pour toi Wheeler, énonça calmement Kaiba, ça me mettrait au même rang que tes deux autres macaques. Et je refuse d'être un Taylor ou Devlin, finit-il sèchement.

Puis il se détacha lentement d'elle, sans la quitter des yeux. Serenity ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle était paralysée. La chaleur qui l'avait enveloppée plutôt la quitta lentement, en même temps que Kaiba prit ses distances d'elle. Le dernier regard glacé qu'il lui envoya lui fit l'effet d'un pieu au cœur. Et ses derniers mots... Ses derniers mots finirent de l'achever.

- Trouve-toi un autre gorille.

§...§

_"Si une personne ne te sourit pas, sois généreux et offre-lui ton sourire."_

C'était durant son séjour dans un hôpital en Chine que Serenity avait entendu cet enseignement. C'était Madame Law, une vieille femme douce, aveugle comme elle, qui le lui avait appris, en plus du mandarin.

_"Personne n'a plus besoin d'un sourire que celui qui n'est pas capable de sourire aux autres."_

Lorsqu'elle lui avait rétorquée qu'elle était aveugle et qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir les sourires, la vielle femme avait doucement rit.

_"Le véritable sourire se voit avec le cœur et non avec les yeux, Mlle Ren." _

Assise en position fœtale dans les couloirs de la Kaiba Corporation, Serenity repensa à cette femme, puis à Seto Kaiba. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. Il raillait, se moquait, mais jamais ne souriait. Pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée de lui sourire, de s'ouvrir à lui. Parce qu'elle ressentait le sourire du PDG. Celui du cœur.

Mais aujourd'hui, les paroles qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure...ils étaient tellement aride, tranchant et douloureux.

Serenity ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle avait tellement froid, elle se sentait honteuse, seule et abandonnée.

_"C'est faux Ren, tu n'es pas seule."_

La voix dans sa tête. La voix de son cœur. Sa force intérieure.

_"Tu n'as jamais été seule Ren. Tu as tes amis. Tu as Joey."_

- Et maman. Et papa, continua Serenity.

_"C'est ça, confirma la voix. Tu n'es pas seule. Alors relève-toi. Et sourit." _

Serenity se releva. Le sentiment de honte était toujours présent. Mais elle se sentait quand même mieux.

- Ren !

- Serenity !

Elle se retourna vers la troupe qui venait de bondir dans le couloir. Elle sourit.

- Où est-ce que tu étais passée ?

- Je suis désolée, répondit la rouquine. Je cherchais Monsieur Kaiba mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

- Tu cherchais mon frère ? Est-ce que tu veux que je t'emmène à lui ?

Serenity médita la proposition de Makuba. Revoir Kaiba ? Pour quoi faire ? Il avait été très claire. Pourtant Serenity accepta l'offre de Makuba.

- Ne m'attendez pas.

§...§

La porte se referma derrière elle et Seto, assis derrière son bureau, la dévisageait, tel un roi. Serenity prit son courage à deux mains et parla.

- Je ne veux pas avoir de regret dans ma vie. Je veux vivre chaque instant avec force. Qu'ils soient douloureux ou joyeux. Je ne veux plus vivre dans le passé. Et c'est pour ça que je suis là.

Serenity ferma les yeux, serra les poings et laissa ses larmes couler.

- Parce que je vous aime.

Ses jambes tremblaient.

- Parce que je veux passer du temps avec vous.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

- Parce que je veux vous connaitre.

Sa vue faiblissait.

-Parce que le bonheur c'est être avec ceux qu'on aime.

Sa voix se noua.

- Et ceux qui nous aime.

Serenity, le cœur lourd, s'essuya les yeux et releva la tête.

- Si vous m'aimez aussi. Ne serait-ce qu'en tant qu'amie ou simple connaissance, je-

- Je ne t'aime pas.

Les mots tombèrent.

- Que ce soit en ami ou simple connaissance, je ne t'aime pas.

Il ferma les yeux.

- Et jamais je ne t'aimerais.

Après un long moment de silence, Serenity baissa la tête, se mordit les lèvres aux sangs, et s'inclina.

- Merci pour votre honnêteté.

§...§

Pianotant furieusement sur son clavier, Seto n'arrivait pourtant pas à se concentrer. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était cette pluie battante. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le visage de Serenity.

- C'est débile, s'entendit-il murmurer à haute voix. Je ne ressens rien pour cette fille.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête ? Seto s'arrêta de taper et s'attrapa le front.

Elle était jolie. Wheeler. Il ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça. Ses longs cheveux qui créaient une auréole sur sa tête. Ses yeux kaki jamais empreint de méchanceté. Ses petites mains qui appelaient à la tendresse. Et ses petites lèvres roses qui ne cessaient jamais de lui sourire. Peut-être que c'était pour cette raison que son souvenir refusait de partir. Et d'une certaine façon, Seto espérait que ce soit le cas. L'attirance physique, il savait gérer. L'affection beaucoup moins...

_"Merci pour votre honnêteté."_

Est-ce que c'était des adieux ? Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais ? Est-ce que c'était...fini ?

Il n'était pas sûr de comment prendre une telle éventualité. Soulagement, indifférence, déception ? Ou profond regret...

- Vivre dans ses regrets...

Est-ce que c'était ce qu'il voulait ? N'était-il pas entrain de commettre une erreur ? La réponse s'imposa à lui.

- Non.

Il ne commettait pas d'erreur. L'amour, l'amitié, tout ça n'était que vain, éphémère, faux. Il était Seto Kaiba, le dirigeant de la plus grande industrie du duel de monstre. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en futilité. Avec le temps, il arriverait à oublier ce fâcheux épisode de sa vie.

Avec le temps, il oublierait même jusqu'au nom de Serenity.

§...§

Elle était là. Sous la pluie. Le visage dissimulé entre ses mains. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Serenity.

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour lui faire face. Confuse, perdue. Il en perdit à son tour ses mots.

- Tu es trempée.

Constat vrai mais inutile. Il s'insulta mentalement.

- C'est la première fois que vous m'appelez par mon prénom.

- Tu préfères Wheeler ? Rétorqua Kaiba.

Serenity secoua la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

- Parce que je vous aime.

Elle ne s'est pas moquée de sa question. Elle lui a répondu, tout simplement.

- Et tu m'aimes encore ? Même après ce que je t'ai dit ?

- On n'arrête pas d'aimer une personne du jour au lendemain.

- Mais un jour tu pourrais ne plus m'aimer.

Serenity médita la question puis hocha la tête.

- Si vous ne m'aimez pas alors je-

- Ne cesse jamais de me sourire.

Serenity se figea, son cœur rata un battement. Une main se posa sur son menton et lui souleva la tête.

- Ne t'arrête jamais de me sourire.

Ce n'est pas un ordre. C'était une prière, une supplique. Était-il amoureux de Serenity ? Il n'en savait rien. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle l'avait tiré de son bureau, forcé à courir sous la pluie pour la rattraper. Parce qu'il avait compris que le temps n'aurait jamais d'emprise sur Serenity. Que son souvenir resterait intact, creusant toujours un peu plus le béant dans son cœur. Elle était une, elle était irremplaçable.

L'eau coulait sur ses paupières, traversant ses longs cils noirs, s'écrasant sur ses joues pour finir sur ses lèvres. Des lèvres roses et pleines.

Des lèvres qui lui souriaient.

Il les embrassa.

_Finalement il avait sa réponse à sa question : Oui, il était amoureux de Serenity Wheeler._

§...§

_**5 ans** **plus tard.** _

- Tu as bientôt fini ?

_- Dans une heure ou deux. Désolée._

Assis derrière son bureau, la main au combiné, Seto fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

_- Je sais, je sais. Je suis impardonnable. Mais mon patron m'a donné une traduction à la dernière minute et- Bon tu sais quoi, ça attendra demain ! _

Seto se détendit et sourit, satisfait. Il en profita pour jouer avec le pendentif en S entrecroisés qu'il tenait dans ses doigts.

_- J'arrive dans une heure. Le temps de rentrer et- _

- Pas la peine, répondit Seto en rangeant le bijou. Je passe te chercher en voiture.

_- T'es sûr ? _

- Oui.

_- Très bien. Alors à tout à l'heure mon dragon !_

- Hm...A toute à l'heure, répondit Seto en raccrochant.

Bien que Seto n'en montrait que mécontentement, en fait il adorait le surnom que sa femme lui donnait. Et elle le savait pertinemment.

Seto Kaiba ne disait pas toujours ce qu'il pensait. En fait, la plupart du temps il affichait l'exact contraire de ce qu'il pensait. Avec le temps, sa femme avait fini par le comprendre.

Et il avait aussi fini par la comprendre. Comme l'affection profonde qui la liait à ses amis et sa famille.

C'est pourquoi, cette année pour leur anniversaire de mariage, au lieu de la réservation habituelle au restaurant, il avait préféré une fête au manoir.

Avec toutes les personnes chères à Serenity.

Parce qu'il ne se lassait pas de lui faire plaisir.

Parce ce qu'il ne se lassait pas de la voir sourire.


End file.
